Aint it Funny
by Yamchas Big Pants
Summary: 5XR - Wufei becomes Relena's bodyguard, but will they get on? How will their *relationship* *blossom* indeed? COMPLETED!!!!!!
1. Let Into Top

_Chapter 1  
  
  
Loneliness awakens in the darkness  
An endless journey  
Maybe we'd meet again one day  
With Unforgettable wounds still hurting  
  
_The phone rang. Wufei stared at the ceiling. The neat strokes of paint were still clearly visible. The phone rang. He shut his eyes feeling the coarse linen bed sheets over his chest. The phone rang. As though emerging from a trance, he jerked his head slightly upon hearing it properly for the first time. Leaning over, he lifted the receiver and spoke in a gruff, croaky voice.  
"Hello? ..."  
"Good morning Stone" Sally's silky tones greeted at the other end.   
"Onna..." Wufei grunted flopping back onto the bed still holding the receiver to his ear. "What do you want?" He looked at the display on his alarm clock. "...At 7am on a Saturday morning?" He added hoarsely to his disapproval of his preventer code name. Sally and her confounded humour!   
"Well my supposed "morning off" is off to a good start, Thank you very much Mr Chang." She chuckled sarcastically on the other end. "Une wants to see you, she's got a high profile assignment for you, so be here before "  
Wufei sleepily rubbed his face with his free hand. Today? But what was it about? He'd been up all night finishing off both his and Sally's share of the annual budget summary, not to mention completing the report on their last assignment.  
"Alright, I'll be there"  
Sally put the receiver down first; she knew from experience that the dialling tone was Wufei's usual parting word.  
_  
Let into top...searching...  
Not because of tomorrow  
but for living out the now  
let into top...while searching...  
My life...I  
Only make sure of it...   
  
_The young man sat up in his modest bed. The room was small and minimalist. The only other objects bar the bed; nightstand and telephone were a lamp, the alarm clock and a wall scroll. He liked it that way though. It was simple, pure, and easy, unlike his life. As Wufei swung his legs over the side of the bed he put his head in his hands. The strict morning light striped his bare back through the slanted blinds. Sighing deeply, the twenty-two year old stood up and straightened out, then proceeded to wrap the bed cover over his bare form. The small flat consisted of a bedroom, bathroom, living room and kitchen. Everything was very clean and tidy and there was plenty of space for such small accommodation. Some might call it sterile or cold, but Wufei needed no comfort. Sally was averse to such unwelcoming surroundings and avoided visiting him as often as possible, inviting him to see her instead. Inviting? He didn't need that woman to invite him anywhere. Didn't she think he could do anything on his own? He was a man and didn't need that woman running around after him, criticising everything he did and correcting his every move.  
_  
Everyone sees dreams and talks of  
A place to return to  
I only want to continue walking  
Only gazing at the darkness  
  
_Without a yawn, grunt or utterance, he stepped into the shower turning the taps and dropping his make-shift pyjamas as he did so. The cold water hit him like a jet but he didn't flinch or gulp breath. Simply smiling at the refreshing and invigorating sensation it gave him, he sighed. It was one of the few, but enjoyable moments, when he could put things to the side and simply revel in a primitive pleasure. As the water began to heat, he methodically worked out the kinks in hi neck and arms, humming melodiously as he did so. He couldn't help but ask himself what it could be that Une wanted him so desperately to do. Deciding that his efforts were in vain, Wufei pushed the droplets of water through his glossy hair with his slender fingers and relaxed. He'd need to be more focused later on whatever lay ahead of him.  
_  
Fighting  
Stepping out for the answers  
Shouting it out again in my heart  
  
_Wufei stepped off the elevator and onto the dark green industrial carpet of the corridor. The familiar scent of coffee hung in the air and even although it was a Saturday, the comforting buzz of typing and chatter droned on in the background. Pushing a few strands of stray raven hair behind his ear, Wufei made his way towards the small room at the end of the corridor he and Sally shared. Blinking heavily, he approached the door and the frosted glass panel with both his and Sally's name on it. He could see her diligently moving around inside. He resented having to come in on a Saturday, but by the same token preferred the purpose of work to dark brooding. His blonde partner raised her head and flashed him a smile as he entered the room. She was sorting through a filing cabinet. Taking his uniform jacket off, he placed himself neatly at his workstation and nodded her a stoic greeting which she was so used to.   
"Sorry to get you up so early" She said as she turned back to her filing and busied herself.  
"Don't apologise, I was awake" He said staring half interestedly as his computer went through the routine of booting up.  
It was several minutes before Wufei finally started work, but then felt himself being watched. He glanced up and saw Sally leaning against the filing cabinet staring at him. Trying to ignore her childish behaviour, Wufei's eyes darted to and fro to his computer and to his partner, growing agitated as he did so. She was still gazing at him with the same frown. He glowered at her, swivelling slightly in his seat.  
"Why are you looking at me that way?" he asked bluntly, still angered by her rude behaviour.  
"Aren't you the least bit interested in what you've been called here for?" She queried resting a comfortable pose against the open drawer of the cabinet.  
"Yes, but its only 8:45 and I'm not to report to Une till 9," He turned to face her fully "So I believe this is a good opportunity to catch up on my share of the paper work. Economic, eh Water?" He regarded coldly.  
Sally raised an eyebrow amused by her partner's industrious attitude so early on a Saturday morning. He simply returned his attention to his monitor, giving her one last defiant glare. Defeated by "The Stone's" usual arrogant air, she shook her head and continued sorting through her work.  
_  
Let into top...more than a prayer  
more than a futile wish  
Slicing through the present  
Let into top...rising...  
Winning the strength every time  
It's the only answer  
  
  
_"Une, what did you want to see me about?" Wufei asked sharply ignoring as she gestured towards the adjacent chair.  
After a slight pause in which Une held her patience together and set her jaw, she opened her mouth to speak.  
"I'm sorry to call you in on such short notice, especially on your weekend...please take a seat"   
She shot him a look which warned him that he'd better do as she said, because she wasn't in the mood right now. He sat down. Une couldn't be bothered with his self-righteous crap at 9 am on her day off. Folding her hands neatly on the table, she looked down at a small case file and continued.  
"This is a long-term assignment; it will keep you away for the better part of the year so make arrangements. You know the drill, and give Sally a box of Kleenex she might burst into tears at the though of you leaving"  
He gritted his teeth at her patronism of both he and his partner, but gave a sharp nod to show he'd understood.  
"Vice foreign minister Dorlain is conducting a sphere wide tour of all the government systems. She will have an armed security escort for all public and private events."  
Wufei's face began to drain as he knew what she was leading up to and it sobered his private ambitions for purpose and excitement.  
"However, she will need a highly trained and responsible personal bodyguard to accompany her at _all _times. I am assigning you this duty Stone" Une almost smirked, that would sort him out for a little while at least.  
"Une you can't be serious!" He spat at her throwing his hands onto the table.  
"Can't you handle this Mr Chang?" She challenged, dragging out the ammunition.  
Wufei's visage tightened. "Of course I can, but I am not being paid to follow some air headed...female around shopping outlets or have her take a swing at me once a month every month!" He hissed, feeling himself becoming hot beneath the collar.  
Une had had enough. She got up and marched around sticking her nose right in his face. Being only four years older than him, she no longer had the added height or strength on him she had previously had. "You _will _take this case or you _will _lose your job! You are the best we have to offer, Wufei, and Miss Relena deserves the best there is!" She began to circle him and used her last attack: intimidation. He had to do this. "From now on, you march when she says march, beg when she says beg, roll over when she says roll over" She could feel his eyes burning furiously on the back of her head and loved it. Swishing her hair as she sat down, Une couldn't help but let a smirk escape. "She doesn't go anywhere without you. If she goes shopping you carry her purse, when she eats you cook, when she washes you scrub her back!"  
Wufei met her growl and nodded briskly, he wasn't going to win against such an obstinate woman. With that Une's mood brightened and she smiled sweetly. Picking up the file, which sat at her fingertips, she slid it across the desk towards him. "Brief yourself, you're dismissed"  
  
  
Wufei slammed the door shut and made the glass rattle as he did whenever his mood was black. Sally jumped in her seat and wearing an alarmed expression on her face followed his every aggressive movement across the room to his chair.  
"So..." Said Sally above Wufei's heavy raged breathing, "What did Une say?"  
Wufei snapped a venomous glare at her innocent tone. "Why don't you tell me Onna?! You knew but didn't tell me!"  
Sally smiled cheekily "Sorry Wufei but this priceless, really, we should have filmed it and given it to Duo for blackmail material"  
"Stop laughing woman!" He said folding his arms across his chest and sulking at his screen.   
Sally was forced to cover her mouth to stifle her laughter. She was treading on thin ice now; it was time to quit. Aware of her vain efforts, Wufei tensed and felt his temper beginning to flare again. Unable to sit through the humiliation any longer, he held together the last shreds of his patience and stood calmly.  
"I'm going to train" He gritted quietly as Sally struggled to settle herself back to work, giggles evident as she waved her hand in compliance.  
Frowning, he hastily left the room and made his way to the only sanctuary he had from Sally and Une's constant barrage of aggravation.  
_  
Let into top...more than a prayer  
More than futile wishes...  
Slicing through the present...  
Let into top...rising  
Winning the strength every time  
This life bursts into flames  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_


	2. My Father's Wings

_Chapter 2_   
_  
If you were with my now  
I'd find myself in you  
If you were with me now  
You're the only one who knew  
All the things we planned to do  
  
_Relena drummed her fingers quietly on the polished mahogany hand rest. Pagan shifted in the front seat, unnerved.  
"Pagan what is it?" Relena asked quietly breaking the friendly silence.  
"Oh, nothing Miss Relena...I'm just a little worried about this whole tour thing, I have been from the very start" The old man muttered beneath his moustache as the pink limo pulled into the private car park of the airport.  
"I know Pagan, it has it's risks but so does everything in life, besides I have a Gundam pilot protecting me" She giggled, before leaning over and giving her elderly companion a kiss on the cheek "Goodbye Pagan, I'll give you a call when I get to the hotel"  
Relena could only imagine what six months would be like with Wufei. She hadn't seen him since...since the war, some seven years ago. He was just a young boy then, a very proud, enigmatic and chauvinist young boy. If he was anything like he had been then, she was going to have to work hard to earn his respect. But then that was the challenge, she smiled to herself.  
_  
I want to live my life  
The way you said I would  
With courage as my light  
Fighting for what's right  
Like you made me believe I could  
_  
The car came to a smooth stop and a team already assembled, ran to the door to assist the young vice foreign minister.  
The grey tarmac spread out to the horizon where a group of press and government agents were assembled around a small private jet.  
"Miss Dorlain! Vice foreign minister! Do you have any thoughts on the new economic target for 203? Miss Relena!"  
Relena smiled kindly as she approached the plane, politely excusing herself from the questions and being protected by her large security team.  
Walking gracefully up the steel steps towards the plane doors Relena found herself strangely eager to see the young Chinese man. Questioning her intentions she concluded that it was simple curiosity.  
A young man dipped his head a little upon showing her inside. She was after all Royalty, even if she no longer had a kingdom. The inside of the plane was lavishly upholstered with maroon leather. Une stepped forward from a group of preventer agents who were going to serve as Relena's private army.   
"Good morning Miss Relena" She addressed smiling.  
Relena returned the gesture, but something caught her eye beyond the familiar brunette preventer leader. Wide at the shoulders, stretching the green material of the preventers uniform bomber jacket. The neat, jet black hair slicked back into a surprisingly long ponytail, which snaked its way down between his shoulder blades. Then as he turned to acknowledge her presence she recognised the perfect olive complexion formed into a beautiful oval. Blocking out Une's brisk chatter, his almond shaped eyes, the iris' black as oil stared at her, at her very soul, sharp and precise as an eagle's.  
"Miss Dorlain?" Une's low itching tones broke her from her reverie.  
"Yes? ... Oh I'm sorry I was miles away" Relena chuckled politely as the dark haired woman nodded understandingly.  
"I was just saying that Wufei will be accompanying you for three months of your tour, where after we have called in Duo Maxwell to escort you for the final half and the colonies.  
Relena's thoughts snapped. "You couldn't find Heero?" There was an obvious strain in her voice.  
Une became serious and looked at the carpeted floor. "I'm afraid not, he made a good job of covering up his tracks, even we the preventers couldn't trace him.  
Relena smiled and shrugged quickly, holding the bitter and crushing disappointment, which welled up inside her. She pleasantly stepped past Une and towards the tall dark boy, now a man from her past. He eyed her with the familiar coldness.  
  
And I will fly on my father's wings  
To places I have never been   
There is so much I've never seen  
And I can feel  
His heartbeat still  
And I will do great things  
On my father's wings  
  
"Good Morning Wufei" She said extending her hand politely "It's wonderful to see you after all this time"  
Wufei icily regarded her outstretched hand and turned away. Relena slowly and falteringly retracted it, unsure of the tension between them. A soft but agitated coughing noise emanated behind her and Wufei glanced over her shoulder. His brow then furrowed and he obediently shook her hand briskly before stalking off to sit in his seat.  
Relena sighed understanding that she _was _going to have to do some work to gain his trust in her.  
_  
This world I'll never see  
My dreams that just wont be  
This horse's stride in one day's ride  
Will have covered more distance than me  
  
_Relena sat down in the leather chair and placed her bag at her feet. The dark young gentleman shifted uncomfortably and resumed staring out of the small oval window.  
The plane began its slow taxi around the runway.  
"Wufei, aren't you going to fasten your seatbelt?" She asked with a concerned tilt in her voice.  
He met her gaze levelly and with little interest viewed her length before fastening the belt. With that done, he resumed staring out of the window again, his eyebrows quirked in agitation. Why did she have to treat him the way all the other women in his life did? As though he, a man and a former Gundam pilot, couldn't look after himself. Sally had made the excuse so many times that it was because she cared for his safety. He didn't believe a word of it. It was because she thought he was incompetent. That's why she mocked him and mothered him. That was why Une had assigned him this easy, slack off mission. And that was why Relena was looking at him right now with a muddled expression.  
"What are you looking at woman?" He asked lowly.  
Relena sat looking a little shocked. Her azure eyes shaking uncertainly. Opening her mouth, she couldn't find words to compose. He turned away; he'd expected nothing less. She couldn't justify her actions or words.   
Relena sank back into her seat; the fire she had felt towards befriending him began to flicker. If she tried she knew her feelings were going to be hurt.   
The plane began to speed up and there was a slight jolt as the carriage left the ground. The young woman recoiled into her seat, gripping onto the arms of the chair. Squeezing her eyes shut, she readied her herself to endure the force of gravity.  
"What's wrong?" She heard him say softly next to her and she was suddenly aware of his eyes on her.  
"I hate flying, especially taking off" She chuckled through clenched teeth.  
Wufei's mouth couldn't help but curve into a small smile. Unlike Sally however, Relena did not put up a pretence of being equal to a man, she knew her own fears and shortcomings. He admired that. He turned and shifted himself, becoming comfortable in his seat and closed his eyes, as they levelled. This ordeal might not be as unbearable as he had first thought.  
_  
And I will fly on my father's wings  
To places I have never been  
There is so much I've never seen  
And I can feel  
His heartbeat still  
And I will do great things  
  
_Relena gasped gently as she let go of her tension as the plane landed on solid ground for the first time in six hours. The awkward space between her and Wufei had relinquished slightly and he now looked secretly amused by her dramatisation of the situation.   
It had been an interesting journey; Wufei had learnt a few things about the woman he was to be "chained" to for the next quarter of a year. The way she sipped her tea, the grace with which she turned the pages of her magazine, the quiet sighing she made as she dozed. It made him smile to himself. She knew she was a woman and didn't attempt to imitate any sort of male ideals. It was refreshing and he came to realise it with a smile.  
_  
Someday  
With his spirit to guide me  
And his memory beside me  
I will be free  
  
_Relena stretched and removed her seatbelt. Wufei stood up, causing her to do the same.   
"Well Wufei, how was your first day on the job?" She mused.  
Wufei took her hand and helped her step onto the steel steps from the carpeted interior. Assembled at the bottom was a huge crowd of politicians, delegates, journalists and photographers. His very first assignment. Wufei inwardly groaned. He still didn't like the idea of being at her every beckon call, no matter how honest she was.  
As they descended the steps, Wufei walked slightly ahead of her keeping his eyes sharp and focused. The awaiting mob began to barrage her with a million questions. She smiled refusing to comment. People reached out, calling her name, asking, pushing, closing in on her. Relena subtly dodged their grasping hands and kept up the mask of politeness. Wufei stopped as his path was blocked. Suddenly aware that he was no longer accompanied by the vice foreign minister, his eyes began to dart around him. Great, just what he needed to start off his career as a bodyguard; lose the body you're supposed to be guarding! Turning around, he could see the group congregating in a tightening circle. Sighing, he roughing battling his way through, pulling collars out of the way, pushing television equipment to the side, edging past salt -and-pepper scalped reporters until he saw her hand floundering above it all. With one quick movement, he grabbed her wrist and began dragging her towards the open door of a hire car.  
_  
Fly on my father's wings  
To places I have never been  
There is so much I've never seen  
And I can feel  
His heartbeat still  
And I will do great things  
  
_Relena gulped and gasped as she lost a high heel in the rabble and felt the strong clamp of a hand crush her wrist and drag her through the hordes of shouting reporters. In an instant she found herself sprawled in a very un-lady-like position across the backseat of a large Mercedes Benz.  
"Wufei!" She gasped as he nudged her backside over and sat down, slamming the door as he did so.  
Like zombies clawing at the windows from some horror movie, the crowd still clung to the last glimpses of the vice foreign minister as the car slowly pulled away from the private runway.  
Relena struggled to sit up as she stared in disbelief at the dark man who glowered out the window. Deciding against speaking, she simply tidied herself up and sat in silence for the rest of the journey.  
Things had not gotten off to the best of starts.  
_  
On my father's wings...  
  
_


	3. There's Your Trouble

_Chapter 3  
  
Should have been different but it wasn't different was it?  
Same old story Dear John and so long  
Should have fit like a glove, should have fit like a ring  
Like a diamond ring a token of a true love  
  
_Relena heaved the large cream suitcase onto the silky sheets of her penthouse suit bed. The French government had been exceedingly helpful. Frowning, the young woman opened her luggage and began to pace about to and fro placing articles of various clothing into drawers and cupboards. However her mind wasn't on the job at hand. Wufei had regarded her so sternly since they'd met again. Already being such a serious character in childhood, Relena had expected nothing less. The effects of adulthood had only served to sober him further, there was definitely something buried within him ...something that wouldn't let him rest. What was hanging so heavily on his heart? Perhaps her presence near him had reminded him of his life during the war. Relena sighed as she walked towards the door, she was going to have to determine things for herself...he surely wasn't going to openly tell her.  
_  
Should have all worked out  
Bit it didn't  
She should be here now  
But she isn't  
  
_In front of her, the large classy lounge sat sunken into the floor. Relena hardly reacted. All her life she'd been accustomed to the lavish way of life and the penthouse was no different. A large bar was anchored in the far corner several metres away from her. A three-piece suite sat comfortably in the middle of the polished oak floor in front of a huge video system submerged in the wall.  
Wufei's room was directly opposite. This meant that without the door closed, she could see him asleep in his bed. She could see him now; busily replaying the actions which she had completed moments earlier. Relena still didn't understand why he wouldn't let her close. Okay it had been a day but there was a silent invisible wall being built up. With every exchange of words, glances and gestures, another layer of mortar and brick was laid.  
Sighing inwardly, she leant her back against the frame of the door. She had to find a way around that barrier. They couldn't work together as colleagues properly if they weren't friends. How could she trust him with her life, if he couldn't even trust her with the simple pleasantries of conversation?  
Relena chuckled. This was one battle; she didn't think she had the ammunition for. Turning her head slightly she caught a glimpse of the subject of her thoughts. He was watching her mid-action as though she were crazy. He'd heard her laugh.   
Blushing slightly, she turned away back into the room. The only case left packed was her briefcase. Work. Relena sighed and began to pull out page after page of papers. It seemed that the life of a politician was never an easy one.   
_  
There's your trouble,   
there's your trouble  
You keep seeing double with the wrong one  
You can't see I love you  
you can't see she doesn't  
But you just keep holding on  
There's your trouble  
  
_The young woman jumped as the drill of the video phone rang. Hurriedly peeling herself from the bed, Relena pressed the receive button. A young dark haired woman wearing a receptionists uniform answered.  
"There is a call for you Madame"  
"Oh thank you" Relena said before taking a gulp of her tea and cringing to find it bitterly cold and sweet.  
Sally Po's face soon appeared and she smiled "Good even Minister Dorlain" She said in her low sultry tones.  
"Evening?" The blonde young politician retorted quizzically  
"Yes, it's 6.30 where you are!" Sally chuckled "Did you have a good journey?"  
Relena blinked at her watch in the dim light of the hotel room. That would explain why her eyes were beginning to smart. "I didn't realise I'd been working so late...Oh it was fine thank you miss Po"  
Sally raised an eyebrow and leant towards the screen "How's Wufei behaving himself?"  
Wufei? She'd almost forgotten about him, she'd been so wrapped up in her work "Wufei? Oh, hold on and I'll check"  
Relena quickly hopped across the room and opened the door. Sticking her head out she didn't have to search far to find what she was looking for. The reading glasses she wore slipped to the end of her nose as he mouth formed a surprised little "o" and her eyebrows almost touched her hairline. Snapping herself back to her senses, Relena dashed back to her stool, which sat in front of the glowing vid-phone.  
"Uh, he's doing some kind of martial arts." Relena said with a detectable breathlessness in her voice and a subtle nudge to manuver her glasses back up her nose.  
"Ah his kata" Sally said knowledgably and solemnly  
"Excuse me?"  
"Yeah, his movements, reactions, timing, gestures...his style...his kata"  
Relena felt as though she should smack herself on the forehead and shout "duh", but honestly she had no idea what Sally was talking about.  
The braided caller smiled "Maybe you'd better go ask him yourself" She replied, her sultry, suggestive tones returning.  
The screen flashed off and Relena sat for a moment considering Sally's words. She didn't want to go back out there, not with Wufei dressed the way he was. But then again, it might be a good time to get to know him, when he was relaxed and focused. She might also learn something that could be poetically useful in a speech.  
Quietly removing her glasses, Relena hopped back to the door and opened it. There he was still where he had been. He'd been so quiet the past few hours. She could only guess he'd been doing this throughout that time. Again she felt the characteristic tightness of her throat and dizziness of her head, which came from admiring handsome members of the opposite sex. He was standing with his back to her. And what a back! Every movement of his arms caused the muscles on his broad supple back to ripple and flex with such hidden power that they resembled that of a tiger or lion.  
Without making a noise, she quickly made her way to the sofa and sat down, never taking her eyes away.  
_  
So now you're thinking bout all you're missing  
how deep your sinking  
round and round and dragging down.  
  
_This mission was too easy. Une had taken it too far this time. She has made her feeling of dislike towards him clear from the beginning. He knew that was the only reason he was given the crappy jobs no one else wanted. Still this was high profile assignment, which many preventer agents would have wanted. Although it wasn't a challenge, it wasn't child splay either! He'd seen how trying it had been with those "friendly" reporters. What would happen at a political rally? The worst part of his first experience was the look on Relena's face upon his rough treatment of her. He hated to admit it, but he was going to have to get to know her better before he could do his job. What a waste of time! He'd have to be able to watch her and observe her mannerisms, likes, dislikes and be able to read her expressions in an instant. Which meant spending time with her and treating her with a little too much respect. Things Wufei wasn't sure he was ready for.  
Finishing his train of movements which he'd been subconsciously doing he breathed deeply. Turning around he found himself staring into two aquamarine orbs. Controlling his reflex to jump in shock, he noticed fully that Relena was sitting cross-legged on the sofa in front of him, watching as he thought about her. He turned several shades of red, hoping that he hadn't spoken any of his thoughts aloud.  
"Hello Wufei, I hope you don't mind me watching you?" She asked politely, shining an innocent smile at him.  
Wufei studied her for a moment, wondering what significance _this _face had. Then nodded curtly and tried his hardest to relax and return to his movements. It had taken a long time for him to get used to Sally observing his kata, never mind Relena Peacecraft. Bringing his arms over his middle and back again, he struggled to focus with her piercing blue eyes on his form.  
Relena sat rigidly. Maybe this wasn't the best idea after all. She was only making him uncomfortable. But she couldn't just get up and leave after asking, no, she'd stay and watch for a little while then excuse herself. His movements were slow and methodical making his muscles look like water beneath his olive skin, fluid and graceful. He slipped his limbs about, shifting lightly on his feet in rhythmic timing with the rest of his body. Relena moistened her lips as her mouth sat in an arched parting.  
"Is that Kung Fu?" She asked in an unpredictably small voice.   
A tiny smile quirked on his fine lips. "Yes" He replied quietly, guessing that her question was a fortunate one, he doubted she had any real knowledge of the art. "It's mantis style" He added then subconsciously slapped himself for saying more than was required.   
Her smiled brightened against the cream leather of the sofa as he stood a few feet away on the carpeted floor. Sighing with a frustration new to Relena, Wufei began to hunt for concentration again. His onyx eyes focused narrowly ahead of him, stern and severe, and his defined chiselled jaw fastened in place. Relena's eyes helplessly wandered down his bare chest, admiring the well-built and cared for pectorals. As his arms deliberately glided across his chest, his wrists bent over into claws, her gaze travelled with them. His fingers moved with an esoteric air that was mounted deep in a dark and mysterious ancestry. Her gape darted up to his eyes suddenly as she became aware that after a few moments he'd stopped moving. He was watching her; a strange puzzled quirk flickered in his eyebrows. Those eyes with that same, dark mysterious, rich, inherited knowledge of a culture so carefully preserved.  
Pulling her eyes from his increasingly sensual stare, Relena cleared her throat and stood up, excusing herself. All of a sudden she felt herself tingling. Why? Because she met glances with her bodyguard for a few seconds? How ridiculous!  
Wufei stopped; something electric and strangely pleasant had zipped through his body as she had observed it, and then as she'd met his eyes he felt it burning in his chest. "Stop it!" He silently commanded to himself. She's just an airhead woman, no different from the rest.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_  
  
_


	4. My Funny Friend and Me

Chapter 4  
  
In the quiet time of evening  
When the stars assume their patterns  
And the day has made it's journey  
And we wondered just what happened  
To the life we knew before the world changed  
  
"...And furthermore, the future of the international community is vital not only for social and economic development, but also for the betterment of all life..."  
Wufei watched her from the wings of the stage. A smart lemon suit gently hugged her slim form. Her hair was rolled up into a golden braid that swung around between her shoulder blades. A diplomatic strong resolve blazed in her eyes as they darted purposefully from her notes to her silent audience. Leaning against a beam in the reflected light of the stage, he couldn't help but marvel at the change in her character.  
"...In conclusion I would like to put this question to you, citizens of France, Europe and the Earth Sphere United Nation, are you willing to let your citizenship as human beings be snatched away by anti-socialists?"  
There was a resounding cheer from the crowd as Wufei looked out over it. Thousands had gathered to listen to such an influential and honest speaker. The old, the young, of all creeds and races. Each face was different and yet the same. But something caught his eye. No, not something, someone. Pushing through, pulling people out of the way, snaking his way to the front, his features hidden beneath a black cap. Wufei leant off the beam and continued to monitor the situation as Relena spoke so articulately, rounding off her speech.  
"...Then, if we are not willing to sacrifice our humanity we cannot leave the job half done..."  
He was nearing the front of the crowd. Relena continued oblivious. Wufei's heart pounded but he couldn't move. His conscious brain screamed at his body to move. He could see the man coming closer, he was holding something metallic. No, Relena!  
"No ...Relena..." Wufei's voice was barely above a whisper. His eyes darted to the security guards placed around the venue.  
"No!" He yelled as the man made a burst for the stage, almost knocking people over. His face was still hidden by the rim of his cap, except the remains of a twisted smirk quirking the edges of his mouth. Making a sudden leap for the podium, he hurled a small metal ball at the Vice Foreign Minister's feet.

_When not a thing I held was true,_

But you were kind to me and you reminded me 

_That the world is not my playground _

_There are other things that matter_

_And when a simple needs protecting_

_My illusions all would shatter_

_But you stayed in my corner_

_The world I know was upside down_

_And now the world and, I know you carry me_

Hearing Wufei's shriek, Relena stopped short. His face looked tortured with a panic that alarmed her greatly. A small thud against her foot and horrified gasps and screams from the crowd alerted her to the situation. Looking down at her feet, the seconds ticked by like hours. A haze of confusion clouded her world; what was going on? She was aware of people diving around her, pushing and struggling to get away, the choking air of fear heightening her senses. Like an evil intruder, a thick pressurised spray of yellow gas jetted out from the small ball. As the canister began to roll about as though taking on a life of its own, Relena threw her hands to her throat. It was like fire burning away the tissue in her mouth all the way to her lungs. Her eyes stung and were unable to stay open as her nose began leaking, protesting profusely to the suffocating smog. She could feel it singeing her hands as she fell to her knees in agony. From the hazy yellowy-blacky-reddy mess emerged a strong pair of arms hoisting her up. Desperate for her life she reached out for their owner. Gulping as the air immediately began to clear, Relena's head spun at the intake of the life-giving oxygen and her senses, or what was left of them, reeled.   
  


You see the patterns in the big sky 

_Those constellations look like you and I_

_Just like the patterns in the big sky_

_We could be lost we could refuse to try_

_but we made it through in the dark night_

_Would those lucky guys turn out to be_

_But that  unusual blend, of my funny friend and me_

Wufei pulled her limp body up into his arms and hastily pushed his way through the hysteria to an exit. "Get out of my way Bakayaro!" He screamed as he kicked the fire escape open. Knocking paramedics in all directions, the panicked Chinese pilot flew towards the ambulance. Relena coughed and spluttered, fighting to remain conscious through the throbbing veil of pain. She clutched tightly to his shirt, afraid to relent her grasp. As soon as Wufei could lay her down on the stretcher and gently persuade her to release him from her vice like grip on his bloodstained shirt, doctors on call leapt to her aid. Sitting back from the action, Wufei breathed for the first time since he'd seen the man. What the hell was he thinking? Why had he frozen like that? Why hadn't he just jumped out and smothered the bomb or at least dragged his client from the stage. Why had he been so…so…so scared? Relena could have been dead right now, if he hadn't finally kicked himself into action. Now…now she was lying on a stretcher fighting for breath. Fighting to live. He felt **himself** becoming breathless as one of her golden tresses fell from the bed, knocked out of its place. Wufei sat forward to attention, as she was propped up on the trolley wearing an oxygen mask. Although her eyes remained puffy and bloodshot and her face covered in blood, she smiled at him. A weary smile of gratitude. She was so beautiful; he wouldn't deny that. He may have had his opinions on women, but he was essentially a man, and could appreciate a beautiful woman when he saw one. He saw her strength. That was her most beautiful feature. It set her apart from the other women. She didn't break down at every turn. Wufei supposed he'd known that since he'd met her for the first time aboard the Peace million.   
"Good job you got to her when you did, any longer and she would have begun an unstoppable decomposition of the larynx" Wufei turned to see a dark haired woman smiling gently at him.  
"Will she be alright?" He heard himself say in an uncharacteristically compassionate voice.   
The doctor cast her patient a glance. Relena fell back onto the trolley as the effects of the painkillers started to kick in. "That was a cheaply made mustard bomb. A professional job would have killed her. She just needs time to rest her throat. I would cancel her next series of engagements…for the moment anyway. She's had quite an experience for someone so sheltered" She advised through her thick French accent.   
Wufei gave a quick nod of understanding and turned his attention back to the sleeping Princess across the vehicle from him. She was not as sheltered as some may think.

I'm not as clever as I thought I was

I'm not the boy I used to be because

You showed me something different, you showed me something pure

I always seemed so certain but I was never really sure

But you stayed and you called my name

When others would have walked out on a lousy game

And you could've made it through

But your funny friend and me.


	5. Brother, my Brother

Firstly let me apologise for not having given the proper credit to the artists whose songs I used… Ishino Ryuzou – "Let Into Top"… Andrea Corr – "My Father's wings" …The Dixie Chicks  – "There's your trouble" … Sting… - "My Funny Friend and Me"… also to "Blessid Union of Souls" for  "Brother My Brother" for this Chapter…I do not own the songs and I'm not making a profit from writing this nor from writing it about Gundam Wing and it's various characters, which again I do not own Chapter 5 Brother, my brother 

_Tell me, what are we fighting for?_

_We've got to end this war_

_We should love one another_

_Oh can't we just pretend_

_This war never began?_

_We can try_

_Brother, my brother_

"Get back to your bed" he said lowly, his whole being, bar his senses relaxed.  
Relena stood in the doorway tentatively stepping out. "But Wufei I'm thirsty" She wheezed.   
Wufei opened one eye and cast her a long glare. "You not be talking or drinking anything at this time of day" He replied coldly as he sat Indian style on the plush hotel carpet.  
Relena pushed long hair over her shoulder and retreated thoughtfully, defeated to the confines of her bed.  Far from being a prison it was gilded birdcage. A cell however would have been much more welcome.

Wufei silently watched her go. Meditation was all that could keep him from storming off in a rage. How could he have been so stupid?  That night had whirled like a cyclone. He couldn't remember anything of yesterday, before the attack, just the feel of her turgid body in his arms, the soul-assuring smile she had given him and the panic that had almost choked him. Although he felt himself churning to admit it, he'd grown strangely fond of her. For the past few days every time she'd extended the olive branch of peace he'd snapped it in front of her eyes. Seeing her resolve and intelligence displayed on stage in front of all those people and her innocent kindness off stage. Wufei felt his defences being rammed at and the shudder it caused felt very unnerving. Sighing at his lack of concentration, the tall, dark man stood and walked towards the toilet, he would run Relena a bath.

"Ah yes, could you please put me through to Noin's office?"                                                                                                                                                                                                  

A young man smiled with a blush and nodded. "Straight away vice Foreign Minister Dorlain.

With a sudden flick, Lucrezia Noin, her sister-in-law's face appeared. Dressed in her preventer outfit, she smiled brightly. "Hey Relena!"

"Shh shh! Hello Noin, how are things in your parts?

Noin gave the screen a suspicious look "Relena…how are you feeling? We heard about the whole incident, Thank the Lord you're all right. Miliardo was ready to catch a shuttle, but I reminded him you had Wufei here, so he called last night. Wufei answered,"

"Oh?" Relena answered

"Yes…Lio was like the Spanish Inquisition. Wufei said he'd put you to bed, administered your medicine and eye drops and cancelled all of your engagements for the next week. I think Lio appreciates Wufei being there with you, even though he'd never say it" She smiled. Her face suddenly took on another suspicious smirk "Why are we whispering?"

"Because, Wufei will blow his lid if he finds me out of bed and speaking on the phone" She met Noin's bewildered expression. "He's got a guilt problem because of the attack. He thinks it was his fault"

Noin looked surprised "He told you that?"

Relena shook her head, "Of course not, Wufei doesn't say anything unless he has to, but I can tell"

Noin nodded understandingly. "Well at least you seem alright" The dark haired agent grinned, quietening considerably. "Have you spoken to Daryl?" her tone became solemn and she waited straight-faced for an answer.

Relena looked at her hands clasped neatly in her lap. Daryl, her fiancé was rich, handsome and famous. Daryl was Sylvia Noventa's cousin. Milliardo had introduced them to one another at a formal banquet last year and pulled their relationship into gear. Relena smirked to herself; Lio only wanted her to be safe and happy. Daryl's vast fortune would insure that. Yes his money. His dead grandfather's money. Daryl would make sure that the added advantage of the Peacecraft cash would be put to good use. He had squandered most of the Noventa fortune on drugs, drink, women and fast cars. Those hand marks all over her body had been a result of "her interfering". She didn't dare tell Milliardo or Noin of his treatment. Too much was resting on this partnership. Relena realised Noin was waiting for an answer and looked up. A small smile was forced onto her face. "No not yet" She replied smoothly. 

Noin sighed, "You guys should spend more time with one another, you make a great couple you know."

Relena smiled falsely, conceding. Well they were both blonde with hair about the same length and they both like shopping, she thought sarcastically. She didn't hear the door creak open.

We faced each other from different sides 

_The anger burns; can't remember why_

_It's kind of crazy to cause such pain_

_Our foolish pride makes us hate this way_

"Miss Dorlain!" Wufei barked.

Relena almost fell out of her chair as her face drained of all its colour. She turned quickly to Noin. "Sergeant major calling, I have to go"

Noin laughed as she ended the call and leant back in her chair. Relena would be good for Wufei. 

Wufei stood unmoving, his expression unchanged, stern and narrowed at her, waiting for her to meet his stare.

"Sorry, I just had to call Noin, that's all" She said quietly avoiding his fiery gaze timidly as she brushed past him on her way to the bathroom. To her surprise when she reached the door there was a lovely great steaming tub of hot water. Relena turned to Wufei across the hallway, surprise evident on her face. He simple stood shifting slightly on his feet, his anger gone and replaced by a slight blush to his otherwise stoic face. 

"I ran you a bath" He said an uncharacteristic softness caressing the air between them. 

A smile of surprise and delight spread across her delicate features. Wufei **did** have a caring and considerate side after all. Turning into the bathroom, Relena risked a backward glance at him. He was still standing in the doorway of her darkened room, a pained expression of insecurity dancing on his face as he watched her. It was strange but even in the dark room, in the middle of the night Relena felt that she was in charge. She felt as though she had the advantage of knowing what to do in a kind and intimate situation. One in which people knew how to be friends. Wufei had never had that and it made him weak. "Wufei" She sighed "Come and talk to me while I'm taking a bath."

The young man caught her in a shocked and horrified glare. Relena smiled understandingly and patted the wall on the outside of the bathroom raising her eyebrows submissively and innocently. Suspicious and unsure, he watched her for a few moments, internally scrutinising her motives. Finally, defeated, Wufei approached the wall, making a show of silent protest.

"So what would you like to talk about? She coxed gently, still with a noticeably painful croak in her voice. Wufei heard the small cotton nightgown fall to the floor inside the room as he stared out blankly at the opposite wall of the hall. He dared not speak in case the squeak that he felt in his own throat became evident. 

"Wufei, look you don't have to blame yourself for this, I'm grateful that you…saved my life." After a moment of what must have been contemplation he heard a small "plop" as Relena's foot penetrated the surface of the steaming bath water. Disturbingly, Wufei felt his stomach doing a back flip. Still not fully trusting his failing composure, he risked challenging her statement. 

"If I had been more alert you would not have had to have gone through the pain you did" He lied. The reason he had not been alert was Relena herself. He was going to have to do something about this strange hold she seemed to have over him.

She smiled as she dipped her head back into the relaxing bath water, touched by his concern. "Wufei what did you add to the bath water? It's really nice," She said softly closing her eyes.

His knees were beginning to feel weak and it was a most infuriating feeling. "Camomile" He replied quickly, feigning indifference in his voice. 

Relena gave a contented sigh and let herself go limp in the creamy water that enveloped her body with all the mysteries of the orient. Wufei reacted quickly to the sudden silence. Unconsciously, Relena had taken advantage of his manhood and was dictating his body's functions and his mind's eye. It was time for him to direct the conversation.

"Why did you choose me for this assignment?" He asked dully. 

Relena opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling "Truth is, I was looking for Heero. However, he did his vanishing act and couldn't be traced. It's probably for the good, there are wounds there which should stay closed…So…Lady Une suggested you."

We watch our world fall apart 

_Tell me what good is winning _

_When you lose your heart?_

Wufei stared hard at the floor as he crossed his arms and leant more heavily against the frame of the door. What was this? Self pity because nobody wanted him around? Self pity because he was being passed around like a hot potato? Such a foolish human emotion.

"Sorry…Did I…offend you?" She asked gently, feeling the change in the atmosphere between them.

"No" he said sharply. He didn't expect any less than honesty and kindness from Relena Peacecraft

"Even now that we're friends? We are friends aren't we?" She ventured glancing over the rim of the marble tub and to the edge of the carpet where Wufei bare foot poked out.

"…No" The gentle hesitance and quick tone of his response gave away his true answer.

She smiled softly to herself. It must be hard for someone like him to admit feelings of friendship to anyone never mind a woman. Relena shifted in the tub and ran her fingers through her wet hair. Every movement she made rippled the water and sent emotions never felt before quivering through his body. Wufei clenched his fist in order to keep some resolve for himself. Didn't she realise what she was doing to him? Any other woman, he'd have sworn she'd be doing it in order to weaken him and defeat him. And as much as he tried to convince himself this was the same case here, he couldn't lie to himself. She had no idea how he was reacting to her. Lust, lust was all it was. Dismissing his feeling s as nothing more defective attributes of the male animal, Wufei closed his eyes, trying to blot out the mental images that were driving him to distraction. 

His eyes flashed open in an instant. What was that? Beneath the gentle sloshing of the water in the bathtub, there was another noise. There was again; a quiet friction, which vibrated through the wall subtly. Wufei silently shifted and placed an open palm against the ornately painted wall, feeling tentatively. Putting his ear on it he followed it along as it got louder towards the window. Something was on the wall outside. Then he heard an ever-so-slightly louder thud. Like a foot. Quickly evaluating the situation, he heard the unmistakable but still quiet grind of the window being opened.

_Brother, my brother_

_Tell me, what are we fighting for?_

_Isn't life worth so much more?_

_We should love one another_

_Oh can't we just pretend this war never began_

Tell me why 

_Brother, my brother_

Like lightening he leapt inside the tiled bathroom and whipped out the small revolver from the ever-present holster against his chest. Immediately spotting the black barrel of a sniper angled just inside the crack of the window, Relena screamed. Wufei was quicker than the assassin and fired several shots, breaking the glass and sending him falling several stories to the ground. Relena squealed and sunk into the water of the bath.

Wufei's heart pounded, as he stayed frozen where he was, his lungs hammering in his ribcage. He'd been quick enough this time and Relena had been unharmed. Forgetting that she was in the bath behind him, he turned around and felt his heart hit the back of his throat. She stared up at him from the milky depths, like a frightened mermaid, her face flushed by the steaming heat. Tiny white droplets clung affectionately to her soft clear complexion as her large cyan eyes, like two large stars shone up at him, wide and innocent, terror and uncertainty gripped them, vice-like. 

Forcing himself to pull his gaze away from her inviting and heart-breakingly pretty features that had him mesmerised, Wufei looked disdainfully at his gun. He had scared her, not the assassin. He suddenly sprinted from the room to alert the security team to the location of the intruder. Relena was left lying in the tub, feeling an odd mixture of emotions. 

We can try 

_Brother, my brother_


	6. I love you

***Disclaimer – I do not own Gundam Wing, Chang Wufei or Relena Dorlain, or any other existing characters mentioned in this chapter neither do I own "I love you" by Sarah McLaughlin.*** Chapter 6 

__

_I have a smile  
stretched from ear to ear  
to see you walking down the road_

_We meet at the lights  
I stare for a while  
the world around disappears_

__

Wufei quietly cursed beneath his breath. That security team were a bunch of damned fools. At least that hitman had been arrested. Hopefully they would soon find out who fired him and also if both attacks on Relena's life had been connected. The intruder had been unharmed, as he had latched himself onto an open window on the way down. However if Wufei had got his hands on him it would have been a different story! 

Wufei shut and locked the apartment door behind him, juggling the handle several times to assure it was sealed. He surveyed the suite. The bathroom door was shut and a series of wet footprints padded across the room to Relena's chamber. Upon hearing soft yelps and moans of pain, Wufei bolted across the wide lounge to her bedroom door, panicked for the second time that night. Palming his gun quickly, he frantically skimmed the room with his eyes. He relaxed when he spotted his protect-ee struggling to brush her long gold locks. Damn you woman, he thought, how dare you scare me so! 

"Miss Dorlain?" He said slightly disturbed by the gentleness of his tone. "What are you doing?"

Turning to face him, her eyes stinging and watery, she tugged violently at her knotted and wet hair. She let out a painful sigh "I don't usually have to do this myself" She admitted.

Feeling the tension flow out of him, Wufei's shoulders visibly dropped and he put his gun back into its holster. 

_Just you and me  
on this island of hope  
a breath between us could be miles_

_Let me surround you  
my sea to your shore  
my sea to your shore  
let me be the calm you seek_

Relena closed one eye tightly as she continued to pull at her hair. The young man couldn't help but find the situation comical. For all her grace and competence, she amused him with her naïve ignorance. A slight frustration was growing within him as he silently viewed her futile efforts. Striding over, he reached out to take the comb from her fingers. Relena jumped with a start when she felt the warmth of his hand glide momentarily over hers as waves of strange quivers shuddered down her spine.

"You'll scalp yourself doing that woman" he said huffily sitting on the edge of the bed behind her.

Relena looked at his reflection in the mirror with more than a little surprise. What was he doing? With a sweep of his hand, he gathered up her hair in a bunch and began storking his fingers through it. The way in with he gripped the long spill of her hair, stopped the detangling from hurting her scalp. Relena felt herself relaxed as his nimble, slender fingers worked their way through her hair. Wufei was brushing her hair. Who would have ever thought in a million years? The solitary, independent and cold Gundam pilot would be running to her every beckon call.  She might have come to expect it of Duo or Quatre had they been in the same situation, but never of the proud Chinese soldier. Soon his fingers ceased their job of undoing the tangles and began to softly massage her head and neck. Wufei quickly ended this increasingly "friendly" contact when he felt Relena's lower back lean against his knee. 

Oh and every time I'm close to you  
there's too much I can't say  
and you just walk away

It was beginning to scare him how much he was relaxing her presence, unwinding at the sound of her steady graceful breathing, coming apart with the soft rise and fall of her chest. He was secretly amazed at how calm and comfortable he'd become with her. But there were some things still bothering him about her, which at some point could turn out to be quite crucial to the protection of her life. Or so he'd convinced himself.

"Miss Dorlain?"

Relena sighed sleepily in response.

"What happened between you and Yuy?"

Suddenly sobering at the mention of Heero's name, Relena tensed detectably. Why had he asked her such a question? Perhaps he was trying to get to know her better, or maybe even, he was simply curious. Relena thought it best to answer him honestly.

"Well, Heero and I…well…we didn't really ever have anything…I certainly loved him with all my heart…and I'm sure in his own way he felt for me too…but…"

She began to trail off, leaving the Chinese pilot for the first time feeling regretful at his manner towards any woman never mind Relena Peacecraft. 

"…it was silly I suppose, but whenever…"Relena looked back up at her reflection, pale and tired, before continuing. "…he kissed me, he simply put his lips to mine and kissed…"

Wufei's brow creased in confusion at what relevance any of this had to do with Heero's feeling towards her. 

"Whenever…he looked at me, he simply looked. I didn't see anything but indifference in his eyes. Maybe he **was** in love with me, but because he was the "perfect soldier"…"

Wufei looked up at her, expecting tears to be forming in her eyes, but they stayed dry and stoic as she continued

"He could never show it"

And I forgot  
to tell you  
I love you  
and the night's  
too long  
and cold here  
without you  
I grieve in my condition  
for I cannot find the strength to say I need you so

Wufei let a small silence fall on the room before turning his attention back to her hair.

"But now…" The young woman in her bathroom sighed sadness playing in her voice "now I'm to marry Daryl Noventa, heir to the Noventa succession and fortune to boot"

The ex-pilot could hear the detectable coldness in her tone, speed and language. "You would prefer not to marry him?" He ventured raising an eyebrow.

Relena looked at her hands and gave a sorrowful shake of her head.

Wufei stopped and stared long and hard at the drying golden tresses in his bunched fist.

"Wufei, you were married weren't you?" The young man was taken aback slightly.

"Yes…but…"

Relena chuckled sadly then slowly became quite solemn. "Sally told me about you…and your wife" Shifting around she turned to face him. "What was she like?"

Wufei studied her innocent features for a moment, his heart thundering like a freight train. His façade was all but holding. "Nutaku was an honourable and strong woman"

Now it was Relena's turn t look shocked. Did Wufei just call a female "honourable and strong"?

"…She died saving my life…and…I never became her true husband," He almost whispered, his quiet voice even more hushed by the emotion that was battling in his soul. 

Relena finally realised what his words were telling her as he lowered his frown to the floor. "You mean you never…"consummated" your marriage?" She struggled to find appropriate words.

He reacted strangely. He preferred the way in which she'd put it. But knew he didn't owe it to himself to be gentle about the matter "What you mean is we never had sex. Isn't it?"

Relena didn't meet his stare, but blushed uncertainly at the floor.

"No, we never" Wufei sighed painfully, his words become quiet once again "I never proved myself as a good husband to Nutaku. I failed, and…" His voice was nothing more than a sad whisper "…I never became a man"

The childlike sorrow in his voice became evident in his features. They contorted fighting the emotion conflicting in his soul, repressed for so long. Why was all this pain surfacing now in her company? Taking hold of his reactions, he straightened up as he sat there, pushing the memories back down to fester away. Relena's heart rolled with pity. Not only had he been denied the manhood of his ancestry; he had failed to be the warrior, husband, lover and man his wife had been promised. That's why he continued to fight. That's why he piloted his Gundam. That's why he joined Mariamaia's army. That's why he joined the Preventers.

Leaning forward she took one of his hands in hers. A luke warm feeling began to melt his numbness. He looked up at her. Those eyes were swirling again, soft, blue and full of compassion.  He could swear they had changed colour to a hue of deepest ocean depths. The smile she wore was natural, comfortable and honest. The same smile he'd seen so many times before when she spoke publicly. So warm, inviting, beautiful… Panic began to rise at the back of his throat and the wild feeling in his stomach grew. He stood up quickly. Relena looked shocked before a subtle understanding smile graced her face.

"Good night Wufei"

He paused in the doorway and titled his head slightly, his pride refusing to let him face her. "Good Night Miss Dorlain"

"Relena" She corrected softly watching him leave as she retired to her warmed silk covers.

_Oh and every time I'm close to you  
there's too much I can't say  
and you just walk away_

_And I forgot  
to tell you  
I love you  
and the night's  
too long  
and cold here  
without you._


	7. The Way you Make me feel

Author's note; Okay people, I'm sorry I haven't posted in such a long time, but I've been really busy and thinking over some of the plot as well as writing some wee shorties here and there…oh, check out my Heero and Relena fic – "Ambitions" (hehehe just plugging my act) anyway…

I'll be posting every week hopefully... or at least that's the plan (don't count on it though) Chapter seven is written to the song "The way you Make me feel" by Ronan Keating. Enjoy!!!

Chapter 7 

__

Couldn't feel much better 

_Than the way I feel tonight_

_Feel like I could live forever_

_Feel like I could fly_

_When I thought I'd got it wrong, yeah_

_You somehow make things right_

__

The small sunlit courtyard held an even brighter air about it. The red painted pagodas seemed to reach all the way to the heavens. He turned his head and saw a gentle faced woman in a beautiful lilac embroidered kimono. A delicate butterfly design stitched its way up into the pale silk, matching the playfulness in the woman's young fine features. She knelt and held out her arms in the way only a mother would and the young toddler to her embrace. 

Wufei sat up abruptly, sweating and panting profusely. Throwing his hands to his face, he desperately tried to banish the dream images from his mind. The woman, the little boy, the design on the kimono; what did she want from him? Why did these images keep plaguing him? Falling back onto the pillow, he lay there, thoughts swirling and spinning round in his head. Strangely another image was forcing its way into his consciousness, through the pain despair and sadness. Her. Those beautiful honey-golden silken strands; those unpredictable blue eyes; that soft sultry voice, full of love and generosity. Relena Dorlain Peacecraft.

Having no more than closed his eyes, the young man was alerted by the quiet shuffling of someone in his room. Sitting up straight, he quickly looked around the room. The large picture windows streamed with the morning light and the cupboard, mirror and desk were all as they should be. He heard a soft laugh from the doorway and snapped around to see the object of his unwilling daydream in the threshold of his room. 

"Good Morning Wufei" She addressed him politely in her gentle political voice. Wufei covered his weakness with a quick, demeaning and cold glance at her. She was so beautiful! A powder pink strappy summer dress flowed smoothly around her form, which matched her high-heeled shoes. Her hair was tied back in a conservative, but daring ponytail and a pair of white-framed sunglasses sat casually on top. She cocked her head slightly, still smiling "I was wondering if you would accompany me to a public function."

Wufei turned away from her and slipped out the opposite side of his bed, into the gloom of the morning. Wrapping a shirt around his unclothed top half he walked to the window, aware of her eyes upon him all the time. He didn't want to converse with her after what had happened last night. He'd blurted a life's worth of sorrow and self-pity out in one night. He hardly knew her! It made him feel cheap and dishonest and the idea of betraying his bond with Meiran by telling her their story made him feel sick. What a miserable cur he was. The attraction he was feeling towards his employer was overwhelming and he feared it was more than simply physical adoration he felt for her. But that would mean surrendering the memory of his wife and changing his life, his outlook and his world. Couldn't she see what she was doing to him? She knew about his wife and she still persisted, why was she doing this? It was tearing him apart. For heavens sake man! She as good as married anyway! Why are you pretending to yourself? Give this job the couple more months it requires and then you'll be out of there and poor foolish Duo will take your place. Then life could return to normal. Still aware that she was watching him, he turned his head ever so slightly, his face danced between the shadow of the curtain and the gloomy morning light. 

"Whatever you have planned." He said emotionlessly. 

Relena's face brightened considerably and she patted her throat gently "Don't worry about my voice either, I was given doctor's permission too" She replied giving a wink of sincerity.

Wufei nodded curtly and turned back towards the window, the cold breeze making small tendrils of his long jet-black hair wave like ripples over his shoulder. Relena's face softened as she watched him with silent adoration. She was going to give him a mission he hadn't bargained for.

That's the way you make me feel 

_Better than I've ever known it_

_Better than it's ever been_

_I can't seem to control it, no_

_It's the way you make me feel_

_Like the sun coming up in the morning_

_Like holding the world in your hands_

_In a way I could never imagine, yeah_

_The way you make me feel_

"I heard Wufei saved your life again," Sally said with a somewhat stifled sense of pride. Relena nodded striving to stay diplomatic though Sally's gaze was making her blush. "He hasn't let you touch his hair yet has he?" Sally added folding her arms and sounding very protective.

Relena simply smiled and shook her head.

"Good, it's good to hear he hasn't changed too much, I want you to return him in the same condition you got him in" laughed Sally mirthfully.

The young politician leant back and put in her two cents. "But he brushed mine last night.

Sally was astounded "He brushed your hair? What did you do with the Wufei I know?" Relena joined the older preventer as she laughed. It was a rather absurd idea, but the secrets, which had been shared last night, were deep and unique. Relena had felt privileged to having been witness to the opening of such a closed and mysterious soul. She knew however that a man like Wufei would never share his innermost thoughts and secrets with anyone and that saddened her. She didn't want him to face the ultimate unknown of life without a soul partner. The female preventer's voice stirred her from her pondering. 

"What do you think Daryl will think of him?"

Relena's lips parted slightly to answer, but she stopped herself. Of course Daryl would not take kindly towards the presence of a man like Wufei near his fiancé, but frankly she didn't care. Wufei was her friend and business associate and he had no right to try and dominate her life. However something told her this was not the only reason she hoped that Wufei would upset Daryl. In the back of her mind a fantasy had been playing over and over of Daryl resorting to "sorting out" Wufei himself and being beaten to a pulp. It shocked her a little to think so unkindly towards her future husband, no matter how much of a git he was. But what shocked her more than anything else was the image of Wufei as her champion. Like a knight in shining armour, he would save her from this evil and deceitful arranged marriage. Relena found this incredibly foolish, she had stopped believing in fairytales when she was little girl. Perhaps after all there was one lesson to learn from nursery tales; Princesses marry princes, not knights of old.  

I couldn't feel much better 

_Than when I'm here with you_

_You make everything seem so easy_

_I'm telling you the truth_

_You never try to please me_

_But somehow, you always do_

"The funfair!" Wufei snarled in an accusing whisper.

"Yes" his female companion smiled. He looked at her with a mix of shock and anger. "Oh Wufei, you need to relax!" 

He could feel his left temple throbbing in rage. What was this the great Wufei was feeling? It couldn't be the weak sensation of embarrassment, could it? His brain was mocking him with a shocking contempt.

She once again interrupted his thoughts as they approached the ticket. Relena pulled her sunglasses down over her eyes. "No one knows we're here, just let's be friends, okay?" With that she took his hands before ordering their tickets. The overly familiar contact they now shared made Wufei stiffen at her touch. What exactly was she doing and for what reason. This whole scene was strange to him. Where exactly were they going?

Walking in past the large gates, Wufei felt himself marvelling at the looming structure of a Ferris wheel, reeling at the combined smell of popcorn, candyfloss and hot dogs. His senses seemed heightened and a feeling of expectancy slowly crept up on him. Gazing with the wonderment of a child in a myriad of colours and sounds, Wufei was secretly amazed by the unknown splendour of the funfair. Relena brought him back to his senses by tightly squeezing his hand. 

"So Wufei what do you think?" She asked, already knowing his answer.

Wufei lightly removed his hand from hers and placed them almost huffishly in his pockets. Relena smiled softly at the whole situation with the understanding of a patient mother. 

As children ran about from stall to stall, in front of them, Wufei's attention was drawn back to his duty as a bodyguard. He spied the seedy characters calling and rhyming their sales pitch, eyeing up the obviously wealthy young woman accompanying him. 

"Miss Dorlain, this is really not a very good idea," He whispered to her through clenched teeth. She smiled and patted his hand taking it back in her own. Relena didn't understand why she was acting so affectionately towards him. But it really didn't bother her, it felt right and judging by Wufei unusually calm reaction, he didn't bother much either. Relena dragged him on until a huge monstrosity of a ride lay before him.

"The Thriller" It was named and aptly Wufei thought as he watched the carriages whiz past carrying hordes of screaming teenagers. A sudden chilling thought ran through his mind. At their age he had been in scarier positions. Fighting for the happiness and peace of the earth and its colonies had been slightly more adventurous than simply riding a roller coaster, but he would never wish that uncertainty on another human being. Snapping him from his reverie, Relena shook his arm and pulled him towards the queue. He stopped in his tracks and jerked her back.

"Miss Dorlain! You can't be serious!" He hissed, unwilling to draw attention to himself. "This looks incredibly dangerous!"

Relena scoffed and took his arm in hers. "Tell me I'm not hearing that from a Gundam pilot" Wufei cringed at the volume of her voice, for a politician she sure wasn't strategic! Frowning deeply, he sighed and gave in; this fight wasn't worth the hassle. 

That's the way you make me feel 

_Better than I've ever known_

_Better than it's ever been_

_I can't seem to control it_

_The way you make me feel_

_Like the sun coming up in the morning_

_Like holding the world in your hands_

_In a way I could never imagine_

_Yeah the way you make me feel_

How the hell had he gotten himself into this? There he was, perched like a monkey in a pink-yes pink! -Roller coaster car. Folding his arms in order to rescue some of his dignity, Wufei felt the train of carriages begin to lurch forward. Being three seats back, he didn't see the slope before he felt it. Caught off guard by the sudden jerk, he inclined slightly towards Relena. A glimpse of her face confirmed that she was not feeling the same apprehension as he had been feeling. Her azure eyes glittered with excitement and she bit on her bottom lip subconsciously. A small voice in the back of his head cried out to him with a passion that made him automatically shift a few centimetres away from her in shock. 

Before Wufei's mind could reprimand itself, with a loud clang the train slid forward and was soon plummeting down a bumpy rickety track. The rush of air which flew past his features was a feeling Wufei had never experienced before, and that was something coming from a Gundam pilot. The jerking of the cars as they sped around the curves and traversed the loops, made his mind spin. Wufei pulled back to his senses with a jolt when he realised that his voice was among those shrieking in delight and that **he** was actually enjoying it! He was suddenly aware how tightly Relena was gripping his arm and how loud she was screaming in ecstasy. A new feeling was bubbling under his skin; under than palm which held hers. It was awakening a yearning Wufei had never felt before, or at the very least had never admitted to himself.

Simple things you do to me 

_Simple things you say_

_I sometimes can't believe that it's for real_

As the ride slowed to a halt Relena absentmindedly let go of his arm as she laughed, trying to catch her breath and the feeling strangely subsided. Relena turned to him, her eyes were alive with sparks of blue: twinkling, dazzling, dancing. Her hair was in disarray and although breathless, she was exhilarated and giddy. 

"Wufei, come on!" She said pulling roughly on his arm and causing him to trip on the side of the carriage. Catching his balance at the last second, he was pulled off through the noisy excited, crowd. 

That's' the way you make me feel 

_Better than I've ever known it_

_Better than it's ever been_

_I can't seem to control it_

_The way you make me feel_

_Like the sun coming up in the morning_

_Like holding the world in your hand_

_In a way I could never imagine, yeah_

It was an experience to walk among the stalls and an education to say the least. The carnival was a hive of dodgy-dealings and criminal activity. Just by glancing at one of the games, Wufei could analyse its rules, possibilities and winning chances; something to avoid as much as possible. But luckily it appeared that Relena was aware of the money grabbers and petty thieves and did not insist childishly on participating. She seemed content wrapped around Wufei's arm, simply soaking in the atmosphere, sights, sounds and smells. To a stranger one could mistake the two as a young couple, barely in love.

It was a comforting feeling. Having her careful grip on his arm, though he'd never admit it to himself. But when she was with him it as though the clouds of his soul were lifting and the sun was beginning to warm something frozen inside of him. Suddenly he felt her stop in her tracks.

"What is it?" He asked with a relaxed tone in his voice. A large stall was situated right in the corner, "Shooting gallery".

"Come on," She nudged playfully "Show me your skills" Her innocence shone into his soul through her forget-me-not eyes and past the small golden curls which framed her pale little face, how could resist?

Wufei frowned at her disapprovingly. "I don't think that would be wise" he urged as she ignored his plight and led him to the edge of the booth. Ahead was a small ledge. Attached to it by a long chain were five of six dummy rifles. He could tell that much by the look and obvious ware of the models and the sulphurous smell which lingered in the air. It couldn't do any harm, he reasoned.

As Relena paid the stall keeper, Wufei effortlessly raised and aimed at a procession of moving targets. As the cardboard cut outs fell one after the other and the stall owner gaped in disbelief, Wufei frowned. Where was the challenge in that? As the last cartoon duck fell, Wufei slowly and silently straightened up. After a short pause, he looked at Relena pondering and probingly. Relena felt her cheeks beginning to flush at the intensity of his stare. Then, unexpectedly, his face relaxed and a smile almost appeared. He ushered her around to the spot he had formerly occupied and gently handed her the gun.

Taking the barrel in her hand, she suddenly felt incredibly uncomfortable. This was wrong. The wooden frame of the gun was scuffed worn and dirty and Relena wondered how popular games like this were. Was this the seed of violence? Images of her father flashed before her eyes, Lady Une at that fateful party and Heero aiming it at her. Instantly her hands began to shake and her eyes to quiver.

As though to silence her fears, a large, warm articulate hand moved all too softly over hers. Relena looked up and was surprised to see those dark almonds, swirling with a tenderness she had never glimpsed before. Maybe she'd finally won his trust and respect. Gently and with a grace new to her, he manoeuvred the rifle to its correct position. Cooing directions quietly in her ear, Wufei leant closer towards her. Relena's pulsed slowed. Time seemed to stop and engulf the pair of them. The sounds of the carnival were all but faded and all she could hear was the tender harshness of his words. The hot afternoon sun left her feeling chilled as his warm breath brushed her ear and the smouldering of his large slender hand on the small of her back. Without realising it she pulled the trigger and as the shot hit the target, his closeness dwindled. He stepped back, seemingly disturbed by their encounter.

"Well done Miss Peacecraft" He mumbled lost in his own punishing thoughts. He turned away from her and tried to look casual, but she was already shaken and feeling a hunger for that contact again. What had happened? Why was her head spinning this way? She'd felt the same way when Heero touched her, but it was never so intense. Perhaps it was this way because Wufei…felt the same. Wufei? 

The way you make me feel 

_The way you make me feel, yeah_

_The way you make me feel_

_And it's the way you make me feel, yeah_


	8. When you say Nothing At all

***AN: Okay…Chapter 8…woo hoo! I've got a feeling you're gonna like this chapter heheheheh! Anyway…enjoy it…oh and it's to the Song "When you Say Nothing at all" Another Ronan Keating classic (YBP)*** Chapter 8 It's amazing how you can speak straight to my heart 

_Without saying a word you can light up the dark_

_Try as I may, I can never explain_

_What I hear when you don't say a thing_

"It has been two months," Relena scribbled in handwriting far from the hand she used publicly "Two months since I started this tour. A lot has happened since then. First the gas attack, then the assassin and then the funfair. That was the last action I saw, the last time I felt fun and excitement. For the last month and a half, security has been stepped up. Meetings have been boring, lunches have been dull and rendezvous' with Daryl have been unpleasant…but dinners. Dinners are interesting and so are plane and car journeys. These are the times I get to spend with Wufei" 

She looked up at him as he practiced his kata. He was wearing only his preventer pressed smart trousers. Even though he did the same thing everyday, Relena couldn't help but feel her heart pound in her chest to watch him, so she looked back down at the neat, delicate little book on her lap. Things had relaxed considerably and they had come to enjoy each other's company more than just bear it. Relena continued. "We get on well and frankly, I've never met someone so much like myself before in my life. Strange, isn't it? That two people who seem so completely different could be so alike. I don't know to what extent Wufei would agree with me, if he would even admit it. As for myself, he's grown so dear to me lately that I…" 

Relena lifted her pen and frowned uncertainly at her sloping writing, then scored out the last sentence. She knew how dangerous it was for politicians to say anything never mind jot down carelessly their most intimate thoughts and desires. Besides, what she was about to write was not something you admitted lightly. Relena looked up at the man before her. It was true though, he meant more to her now than anyone outside her family ever had. Even Heero. Wufei had brought a kindred spirit to her. She felt so safe and secure knowing that he was there to protect her, even if he did only view it as his job. It was amusing that this man who professed to find women weak and irritating, now risked his life for one. She secretly hoped that he thought of her as more than just a mission. Relena sighed and put her pen down.

The smile on your face, let's me know that you need me 

_There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me_

_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me whenever I fall_

_You say it best_

_When you say nothing at all_

Wufei's brow creased slightly as the consistency of the scoring of the pen on the paper became erratic and suddenly stopped. He was aware of movement beside him. His concentration had never been established properly in the first place. "Miss Peacecraft? Where are you going?" He asked, his voice cracked through disuse over the past hour, but Relena felt a tingle run up her spine at the sound of her name. 

"Just going for a shower," She said trying not to show the effect he had on her. It had become a routine now. Wherever Relena went Wufei followed, though he drew the line at bathing. It was quite comforting to know that someone was looking out for you like that. The only thing about Wufei that irritated Relena was his persistence in keeping a cold air of divide between them. Relena had hoped she could ware that away, but it seemed to be his shield from the world. A little voice whispered the obvious but impossible idea that she might be the one to close the gap and lower the young man's shield. Relena shook the thought from her head as she swung her bedroom door closed. 

It was convenient to have en suite, especially after the assassin incident. Of course, Wufei was always harassing the hotels staff into fitting razor wire on the windowsill and bolting the windows shut. And Wufei was not someone you meddled with. However if he found out about the harm that **had** been coming to her, she knew he would blow his lid. Slipping her clothes off Relena stretched the skin on her arm to inspect a particularly nasty bruise. It was becoming harder to keep these marks secret from him, but she knew how he would react. He was the sort of man who would never stand for any violation upon his mission and Daryl's abuse was simply that. But if Wufei laid a finger upon him, Daryl would make an incredible media fuss and she would most certainly never see Wufei again. He would be locked up and would never be able to work as a Preventer again. She couldn't let that happen, so it was imperative that she kept her wounds hidden. 

Rolling her hair up on top of her head, she secured it with a small clasp. Turning on the taps, the young pacifist stepped into the shower cubical. Somewhere in the back of her mind she held a twisted desire. She wished that Wufei would see the wounds and beat Daryl to a messy pulp on the floor. That's what he deserved. But guilt would soon creep in and Relena would banish the idea from her head and sigh. She would continue this way and Wufei would never see her weak side. Clearing her mind Relena picked up a small sponge and began to thoroughly wash herself down, cringing as the pressure of her hand on her bruises made them sting dully. But as per usual, Wufei wriggled back into her mind. She'd do anything to get inside his head, and inside his arms. The very thought made her jump. It was the first time she had openly admitted it to herself and her rational mind had agreed. Desperate to flee from her strange thoughts, Relena scrambled for a bar of soap on the ledge. As she did so she nudged a bottle of massage oil from it's perched. As it struck the enamel base of the shower, it shattered into hundreds of pieces against her pale delicate skin.

_All day long I can hear people talking out loud_

But when you hold me near, you can drown out the crowd 

_Try as they may they can never defy_

_What's being said between your heart and mine_

Why was she doing this to him? More to the point, why was he allowing her to do it? He found that without her presence in the room he was becoming disinterested in his regular routine. It was as though his mind followed her in everything she did. When she ate her breakfast he watched her and wondered how she managed to take such small and polite mouthfuls but finish quicker than him. When she wrote he awed at how neat and feminine her letters were. When she went to sleep, he wondered what she was dreaming about and what she thought of before she dropped off. Now as she took a shower, he forced his mind to other things, as a definite red flush swept his olive skin. Letting his arms relax and his back slump, Wufei sighed agitatedly and headed for his own room on the other side of the penthouse suite. Before he could make it to the door, Relena's scream bounced from the walls.

His reflexes were as sharp as they had ever been and still clothed in just his trousers, Wufei pounced in only a couple of leaps to her door. A safety net in his brain caught him just as he was about to swing the door open and barge in, when he realised she had said she was going to take a shower. All he needed was another embarrassing confrontation! His mind battled his heart as he debated whether or not to go into the room unannounced. Mustering his gritty determination, he peered around the doorframe into the darkened room.

Relena stood by the bathroom door, which cast a soft light from the candles into the room. Steam still penetrated from behind the shower curtain as she clutched a towel around her and held onto her ankle. Wufei straightened up and entered. As he deliberately cleared his throat, Relena looked up. There was a fear dancing in her dark blue eyes as she brushed damp stray hair that stuck to her forehead away. This was a fear he had never experienced before and it chilled him with a horrible sense of foreboding. He looked softly upon her with his deep velvety eyes, shimmering with a stifled look of pity and understanding which made it difficult for Relena to look at. 

"Miss Peacecraft, are you alright?" He said, lowering his tone and volume considerably. Relena straightened up and shook the hair out of her eyes, smiling in vain. "I'm perfectly alright", but Wufei could see the precipitation building up in the tear ducts of her eyes. He looked down at her leg from which a stream of blood was snaking its way through the droplets of water. Casting her a more sceptical look he crouched to her ankle. Relena stiffened at his touch, from pain but also from her jangling nerves. At this rate she wouldn't be able to hide her bruises from his eagle sharp eyes. 

Gathering the water from the surrounding area of her leg with his thumb, he cleaned the wound up slightly. Keeping his eyes steady, Wufei hid his own utter longing and weakness from the young woman whose leg was in his hands. Making ready to stand, he suddenly noticed a purple mark peeking out from under the towel over he thigh. The towel was a long one and hid all that was required for decency, so when he pushed the material back a few inches Relena shuddered from his touch rather than shock. She had been found out. Relena found a spot on the carpet to focus on, rather than making contact with those smouldering eyes of his. 

Wufei frowned at what he saw; a faded bruise big enough to have been caused by any means of violence. Taking her whole leg in both his hands, he twisted her firm skin gently to reveal yet more gashes and marks, each different colours indicating how old each of them was. Without meeting her eyes, he clenched his teeth shut tightly. "How did this happen?" His voice was steady and quiet, instilling a grim insecurity in Relena's mind. The young woman looked down at him, a crimson blush dusting her round cheeks lightly. "I must have had an accident" Her own usually soft and low voice had an acquired a defeated air. 

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me 

_There's a truth your eyes saying you'll never leave me_

_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall_

_You say it best_

_When you say nothing at all_

Wufei got to his feet and stared coldly at her until her eyes were forced to look into him. A hidden part of him could bear to her eyes widening in fear and pain. "How did this happen?" He repeated, his monotonous volume never wavering. "I told you, I was clumsy" She replied weakly, unsure of where his anger was flowing or where it would reach. "In all the time I've worked for you, you have never been as clumsy as that!" He spat in a vicious whisper. Relena flinched at his barbarous attitude. A small tear slid from between her last and collected at her chin before dropping to spot the carpet. 

"Where else did he hurt you?" Wufei said, consciously containing his anger. Relena knew he would have figured it out; he was observant and never missed a play. Relena simply chocked on her tears, trying to retain her composure. He cupped her chin gently and forced her gaze up to his. Wufei's eyes were wide and open and honest, something the young girl couldn't resist. Her heart was pounding in her chest and her brain was screaming at her in several different directions. She opened and closed her mouth a few times, struggling to find the words to answer his question. The Chinese man's eyes flicked to her bare shoulder and back to her eyes, honesty still flaring in them. "Can you…show me?" He asked. Relena looked at him, like a vulnerable child speaking to a stranger, uncertain and scared. But she nodded slightly in consent letting another tear fall. 

Wufei stepped back and kept his eyes with hers, promising not to let their contact fail, metaphorically holding her hand. Relena went numb as she heard her towel fall to the floor around her feet. The Preventer's eyes darted around her body guiltily struggling for a foothold in the myriad of information being presented before him. Finally he grabbed his composure and asked her to raise her arms and tilt her head in different directions. As he paced around her, using the knowledge of medicine he'd accumulated from Sally, his knuckles turned white in his clenched fist. The anger was red-hot simmering and sizzling away in his heart. Seeing her naked and battered body, so alone, so solitary and do vulnerable, made his chest tight and his blood boil as it scorched his veins. 

The pacing stopped and he stood straight in front of her. For the first time, she looked up at him. It had taken all her courage to raise her bloodshot eyes to him. The sorrow and tiredness he saw lingering in them cut him deeply. He sighed and picked her towel up, while looking at the floor. Relena still in her numbed state wrapped the material around her body and stood still on the soaking carpet, frightened to move in case she collapsed. Wufei's eyes darted back to her face, reading her bottom lip trembling and feeling the compulsion to say or do something. 

Tilting her face up to look at his again, she gave her a sad half smile. "He'll never do this to you again Miss Peacecraft…I promise you" He looked at her with that same look until she returned his weary smile with a little shaky sigh. With that the tall dark haired man retreated from the room, afraid he'd caused from harm than good. He'd made a good job of hiding his murderous rage. He just hoped for Daryl's sake that he didn't see him any time soon. 

Relena stumbled around to the side of her bed and weakly pulled back the covers. Removing the damp towel she crawled under the thick silken sheets and poured her heart out in tears. She felt as though a great weight had been shifted from her shoulders now that Wufei knew, but also a small sense of foreboding. She felt as though the gap had been closed as she had let Wufei inside her most intimate secret and he had understood and "promised" her. In a matter of minutes she had cried herself to sleep. Tomorrow she would deal with the repercussions of the events that had taken place. Tomorrow Wufei would meet Daryl.

You say it best when you say nothing at all 

_You say it best when you say nothing at all_

_The smile on your face_

_The truth in your eyes_

_The touch of your hand_

_Let's me know that you need me_


	9. I want you with me

****AN: Hehheh I'm fairly flying through the chapters now ain't I? Well don't expect any more this week, I'll try and get Chapter 10 done this weekend and this Chapter is gonna rock majorly, so make sure you catch it. Thanks everybody for your continued support it means and awful lot, thank you!!! Chapter Nine is a songfic to **"I want you with me" by Bread. **Enjoy!!!** Chapter 9 

__

_Day breaks around me;  
I've lost another night's life.  
Now it's as clear as it can be;  
I want you with me._

__

Wufei looked at his reflection solemnly in the mirror. There he was staring back at him with those dark cold eyes. That cold heart, full of guilt and pain. All the hate and disgust he felt towards that man was there staring at him mockingly at his reflection. Whenever he looked at himself all he could feel was the creeping disappointment filling him from bottom to top, like a glass of water, until he was overflowing and could no longer look at himself. What had he done last? How dare he take such liberties? It was just like him to jump to rash conclusions and now he'd probably widened the dent that he had already brought between Relena and himself. Even though the basis of their relationship had changed, and they were more like friends than client and employee, Wufei didn't feel as though he had the authority to ask her to bare her body to him. What would Relena think of him for what he had done? Still…his job **did** mean keeping her safe, and her well-being was his chief concern. However he still couldn't convince himself that what he had done was justifiable.

Pulling his arms through his sleeves, he buttoned up the shirt and tucked it into the waistband of his trousers. Wufei had given up the pretence of not caring long ago. Relena had softened him in a way more personal than any of Sally's attempts had. And he was glad of the whole thing. Relena had taught him compassion and understanding and had opened his heart again. He straightened up and gazed levelly at himself. A compassion and understanding he had never felt or known since he was a child. Relena had had to grow up as quickly as he had, but she had never lost her kind streak.

Recoiling from his thoughts as the doorbell sounded, the young Chinese man swept a few strands of his long raven hair over his shoulder and tied the long tail into a band. Leaving his room, he avoided Relena sitting on the sofa. It was a rule that he should always answer the door for security reasons. Plus, he didn't really know how to talk her right now. Placing his eye over the spyhole, Wufei saw a young man standing at the door, cleaning his teeth confidently with a finger before checking his breath. He was holding a big bunch of flowers and held such an air about him, that Wufei thought he had seen him somewhere before. Opening the door cautiously he eyed the other shorter man up. The man sneered lightly at him 

Echoes surround me;  
Shadows of things that once were.  
They seem to say it so easy.  
I want you with me, want you with me,

"G'mornin' Asp…or are you Punjab?" He said a cultured yuppie type accent lacing his mocking words. He stepped past the Asian youth who stared down on him indifferently. "Okay then I guess you've never seen _Annie_" Wufei's eyes narrowed as the man strode uninvited into the room. He was about to grab the impudent visitor by the collar and swing him around when Relena stood up. 

"Daryl" She said quietly, beaming a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. Wufei knew this smile. This was the smile she used on other politicians when she really couldn't be bothered dealing with them. This smile covered up her disgust, her upset and her tiredness and it made his heart heavy to think that this was Daryl; this handsome man with short ash blonde hair that didn't quite match his heavy articulate dark eyebrows. Whose clothes were far more expensive than anything Wufei owned or was every likely too. Whose confident air grated on every single one of his nerves. He took a step back and stood beside the door, controlling his fighting emotions. 

"Hey Sweetie" Daryl said looping an arm around Relena's shoulders and leading her over to the sofa. "Just joking with the hired help". Relena looked over her shoulder at the unusually angered looking preventer in the corner and flashed him a quick apologetic look. As they sat down, Daryl sprawled lazily back, showing of his cream, Armani suit and dark red shirt. His eyes wandered hungrily over his partner's form, smiling crudely as he did so. Wufei noticed with a severe look of agitation, how the young man proceeded to reach out to her legs and stroke the bare-skin where her skin ended above her knee. Relena watched his hand with indifference as it rubbed and massaged the skin. Soon he had leaned over and began nibbling on her neck. Wufei silently steamed, feeling himself being overcome with disgust at the piece of filth daring to touch Miss Peacecraft in such a way and feeling disgust at himself for getting so pathetically jealous. And… he also felt something else. Something very heavy and weakening; it was sadness. So far Relena didn't seem to be showing too much discomfort as he closed her eyes and let him do what he wished. Why this saddened him, Wufei was reluctant to admit. His eyes stung, but he couldn't look away. He wanted to beat the living crap out of this leech! 

Suddenly Daryl's icy blue eyes were on the young Chinese man. It was a narrow stare, not hiding anything of his venomous nature. "Does he **always** stare like that? It's very rude". Relena took the opportunity to edge slightly away from him and smiled at Wufei, trying to ease the situation. "Wufei's my bodyguard, he's also a friend of mine from when we were younger. Wufei was a Gundam pilot". The blonde millionaire's gaze became almost steely as he viewed Wufei with the suspicion of a detective. He laughed unexpectedly "Yeah sure…anyway Honey…could you tell him to leave the room?"

Wufei, who hadn't moved for the past few minutes, deepened his voice slightly, making it considerably lower than Daryl's "I've been assigned to be Miss Peacecraft's bodyguard and as a Preventer I have to do my duty at all times." His voice was cold and monotonous making Daryl jump slightly when he heard it. 

Turning around he shot the Preventer a nice sugary grin laced with the same poison it had before. "Well I don't think she'll be needing much protection from me, thanks all the same 'Woofy'." He said childish cheek lilting his words.

Relena made a sympathetic gesture for Wufei to do as Daryl had said. Conceding defeat, He raised himself from against the wall and stalked off to his room. Shutting the door behind him, he found his whole body was alive with agitation. He couldn't keep still. It was as though he'd drunk a whole pot of coffee in one swig and was experiencing the consequences. Pacing backwards and forwards, to and fro, he heard the voices emanating from the lounge. His mind was wandering all over the place. Daryl could be doing anything and he wouldn't know about it, but he knew Relena knew how to handle herself and Daryl would do much considering a Preventer was right within earshot. He sat down on the bed, but found his feet were fidgeting. Since when did he care what Relena and his fiancé got up to? Since you fell in love with her, his heart chanted. Wufei nearly choked! Calming himself he lay down on his bed and continued to listen as soft moans came from through the wall, nothing to indicate anything beyond kissing, but it still made his blood boil. Listening more intently, a cocky smile appeared on Wufei's private face. The moans were only Daryl's, which meant Relena wasn't getting the same out of it as he was. This continued for a long while until they started speaking again in muffled voices. Pushing his ear against the wall, Wufei heard mention of an insurance policy and signing it, but it wasn't clear He had to know! Jumping across the room, with cat like grace he leant against the door, straining to hear the soft tones of Relena's voice and the deep confidence of her fiancé's. 

Want you with me, and I need you by my side.  
I need you with me; my heart is pining for you,

"So I heard about the big Christmas charity ball, I figured I'd pick you up at eight next Friday, how's that sound?"

"Oh…Daryl I'm sorry, I'm taking Wufei as my escort"

"You're what?"

**SLAP**

"Daryl…I'm sorry, Wufei is my bodyguard and I invited him"

"Well" I'll just get another ticket and you can leave him in the car!"

"There are none…it was an invitational only, I'm sorry"

"…Fine…if you want your toes stood on by that…oaf then you do that…now go and get the papers"

"Yes… Daryl"

Wufei stood up as he heard Daryl approaching. Opening the door, he regarded the former Gundam pilot with an air of revolt. Roughly grabbing him by the collar, he met Wufei's stare evenly. Though shorter he was sure as powerful as the martial artist. "Now listen here, you stay out of my way and if you lay a finger on my fiancé, I'll murder you, have you got that, and you'll never see her again," He set his jaw and looked down at the shorter blonde aristocrat. Taking this for consent he grinned smugly and let go of Wufei's shirt, dusting himself off as he did so. "I'm glad we had this little convo." With that he brushed his hair back with one hand and shut the door behind him.

Relena nursed her raw cheek when she realised he was gone. Tears stung in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. Just then a hand pulled her wrist away gently. Looking up she stared straight into the soul of her bodyguard "Oh Wufei, I'm sorry about that…. I…" he wasn't looking at her, he was gazing intently at the large hand mark streaking her face. Subconsciously he rubbed his thumb over it soothingly. Then he met those cerulean eyes, swirling alive, passionately bright, unlike the dull sapphire they had been with Daryl. He could dive into those eyes, drown in them and he'd have no objection. Jerkily, he dropped his hand and redirected his line of vision, feeling a ruby haze dust his cheeks. "Would you like to wash your mouth out after that?" He asked in his bitter sense of humour. Relena coughed a weary but genuine chuckle and flopped down on the floor, curling her legs beneath as she and Wufei did regularly. He returned from the mini-bar with a small shot glass containing a small dram of whiskey. Relena raised it to her lips and let it slosh down her throat. That hit the spot. Wufei wasn't smiling when he joined her on the floor.

"Miss Peacecraft, I know it's none of my business, but what did Daryl mean when he was talking about an insurance policy." Wufei knew it wasn't his place to ask, but knew Relena would never point that out to him. She flapped her hand in a dismissive manner and leant back again the foot of the sofa. "It's a joint account, for when we're married" Her visage suddenly changed, as though in an instant she'd just realised that she was in fact going to be Mrs Daryl Noventa one day. Wufei's scornful gaze returned. He hadn't thought much about it, but he sure as hell wasn't going to leave her to become the wife of **that** monster. But he couldn't do anything, it was absolutely nothing to do with him and he had no right to presume that he knew the ins and outs of their relationship. Relena must have read his expression. "Wufei? Did Daryl threaten you?" He looked up. There she was again brimming with compassion and pity as though her embarrassment yesterday hadn't happened at all. Wufei smiled genuinely, a smile that was admiring and appreciative. Relena looked puzzled but smiled back at him. Then he remembered. "Oh, what was that about me being your escort for the party? I thought I was just going to join the rest of the security team" Wufei asked, sceptical to her motives. Relena smiled "I'd much rather go to a ball with and enjoy myself than go with Daryl and be fondled every five seconds. She made a face, forcing a bubbling roar of laughter from Wufei. She looked thoroughly surprised by his outburst but smiled so warmly he felt the heat. "Wufei…you won't…take Daryl's threat to heart will you?" Wufei stared up at the window above them and his face straightened, contemplating. When he looked back the young woman's eyes had clouded with unshed tears. He stroked her cheek letting the build of water trickle, making her blush through her sadness.

"I'm not going anywhere"

Soon I'll be back and then you'll see,  
With you I want me.  
I want and need you by my side.


	10. Aint It Funny?

***Okay…the long awaited Chapter 10…I don't own Relena or Wufei (I unfortunately own daryl though, but you have my permission to use him for all your torturing needs ::smiles sweetly:: ) Anyway…the song I have used is "Aint it Funny" by Jennifer Lopez….enjoy ::rubs hands together mischievously Chapter 10 

It seemed to be like the perfect thing for you and me  
It's so ironic you're what I had pictured you to be  
But there are facts in our lives  
We can never change  
Just tell me that you understand and you feel the same

Relena smiled at her reflection in the mirror. A beautiful, elegant woman grinned back at her softly. Turning this way and that she checked how her dress sat. It was a stunning black corseted dress in black brocade silk that billowed out and gracefully spilled onto the floor. Upon her shoulders she wore a fine silk scarf dotted with small diamante. Her hair sat in tight curls that were piled on top of her head, with a few spiralling down over her ears. The look was completed with the addition of several small black flowers interwoven between the small ringlets. Again the young woman blushed; she hadn't felt this pretty in a long time. She knew Wufei would think so too. She knew how he felt; she could sense it from him when she was near. It was like electricity fizzing around her. When his eyes rested on her, when he thought she didn't noticed, she could feel them slowly tracing the length of her body and back. It was unnerving but at the same time felt so right, like he had always been there; watching her, protecting her. Relena's face twitched into a smile as she imagined how he'd look. What would he wear, how would be behave? Then more importantly…would Daryl be there? Most probably. Sighing, she picked up her purse and walked towards the door. 

This perfect romance that I've created in my mind  
I'd live a thousand lives  
Each one with you right by my side  
But yet we find ourselves in a less than perfect circumstance  
And so it seems like we'll never have the chance

The blonde young woman opened her bedroom door onto the marble floor of the lounge. She fixed her dress so it sat creaseless against the smooth floor and nervously let her eyes flutter upwards. The tall Chinese man had his back to her. He wore the most beautiful qipao made from matching black brocade, thick and with a marvellous sheen. Snaking it's way up his middle and between his shoulder blades was the tail end of a magnificent dragon in golds, greens, reds and blues. His hair fell in a loose but neat black braid, slick and shining reaching to the small of his back. In a slow swift movement the silk creased and he turned his head to look at her. His inky mysterious eyes flashed on her making his beautiful, tight normally olive skin pale and defined. For the barest of moments they simply stood and stared at one another, taking in the abnormally formal but stunning appearance of each other. A smile laced with admiration lilted his sultry features as he turned and closed the gap between them. Only now did Relena see the magnificent head of the dragon stretched across his chest. It was so striking she felt mesmerized by the sheer complexity of its design. Before she realised it the young man was bowed on one knee and tenderly took her hand in his, barely touching her dainty fingertips. His long articulate fingers gently curled round the porcelain of her hand. Relena's face flickered with confusion. Wufei deepened his sensuous smirk.

"Isn't it considered good etiquette for a gentleman to kiss the hand of a fair princess?" He asked in mock upset, pouting his bottom lip ever so slightly as he whispered gently. With that he leant over and softly pecked her hand, never removing his eyes from the round oval of her beautiful face. Relena's eyes softened and she smiled at him.

As he got to his feet he offered her his arm and a sudden discomfort and insecurity took over his features. Gently slipping her arm over his toned and strong forearm, she gave it a little squeeze. "You know, we don't have to go to the party you know." He looked down at her a little asked shock evident in his perfectly almond eyes. Relena gave him a knowing smile, and he returned it mischievously.

Ain't it funny how some feelings you just can't deny  
And you can move on even though you try  
Ain't it strange when your feeling things you shouldn't feel  
Oh, I wish this could be real

Ain't it funny how a moment could just change your life  
And you don't want to face what's wrong or right  
Ain't it strange how fate can play a part  
In the story of your heart

"…And then Duo jumped on Heero's back!" Giggled Relena as she leant forward on the sofa. "Then what happened?" The eagerly awaiting Chinese pilot asked, sounding like an enthusiastic child and he sat perched in front of her on the floor. "Then Heero toppled over and fell down the flight of stairs with Duo clinging to him for dear life!" The two burst into laughter, Relena almost spilling her glass of champagne over her lap and causing another fit of giggles. "You...should have...seen Heero's face!" She said fighting to catch enough breath to finish her sentence. Wufei's chest shook as he too fought to contain his guffaws. "Actually…it would have…been more entertaining…to have seen that baka Duo's face when he realised his plan had backfired!" This enticed another round of uncontrollable giggles from Relena as she grasped her sides to stop them from splitting. Wufei calmed himself and simply gazed at the happy Relena Peacecraft with the eyes of a musician upon his instrument, understanding and proud. Relena finally calmed and took a sip of drink while she hiccupped. Her bodyguard sniggered and she shot him a mock look of anger. She smiled at him comfortably. There was nowhere in the world she'd rather be sharing her Christmas Eve. The snow was softly falling over New York city but the cold could not penetrate the cosy fireplace and mirthful laughter from the apartment. Relena stared thoughtfully into the golden bubbles rising in a steady stream to the top of her flute.

"Wufei…what is Christmas usually like for you?" She asked venturing to look up at his shockingly affectionate gaze. His smile faltered slightly. He stirred his drink and took a sip. "I've never celebrated it before, I can't say I came from a particularly Christian background and then with the wars and Preventers, I've never really had much cause to." He concluded soberly. 

_Sometimes I think that a true love can never be  
I just believe that somehow it wasn't meant for me  
Life can be cruel in a way that I can't explain  
And I don't think that I could face it all again  
I barely know you but somehow I know what you're about_

Relena frowned a little and reached down to take his hand. "Did you want to go to the party?" She asked quietly. A searing flame of red appeared across his cheeks, as he looked deep into those swirling cerulean pools. "No…I'd rather be here…with you" After this her expression softened and she smiled. The lulling music that had been playing on the large hi-fi system suddenly turned into a lively Latin American beat. Giggling, the young woman pushed herself from the large white sofa and stood in front of the fireplace. As the tune weaved its way inside and out, Relena began to lightly stamp her feet and clap her hands, imitating a flamenco dancer. Wufei stifled a chuckle, taking her place and sprawling out on the three-piece. She twirled and made overly flirtatious glances towards him, batting her eyelids and pursing her lips. The young Chinese man threw a hand to his head and burst into bright echoing laughter. Fuelled by his hilarity, she stretched out her hand for him. Blushing furiously he shook his head and made a dismissive gesture. Relena wasn't going out without a fight. She grabbed his arm and attempted to pull him to his feet. Being thoroughly stubborn e didn't move and inch but smiled at her smugly. Resorting to a blow at his manhood, Relena smiled sweetly and began to raise the hem of her dress, watching him squirm in discomfort. At last he could no longer bear the heat on his face, as her dress managed an almost improper height. He gave in and stood up, bumped her with him hip onto the couch as he did so. If she wanted him to get up and dance, then she'd have to watch. Relena looked a little shocked as she bounced on the seat and sobered slightly. Wufei began a series of loops, clicking his heels and clapping his hands in a precise manner, which left the former Princess dumbfounded.

He stooped and leant towards her, with an air of victory buzzing around him "As a student I was taught many regional dances as part of my international education" He informed her smugly. Relena still gaped. The look of his frame stretched like a cat, his hands so precise and graceful was forever burned into her memory. How could she let him eave tomorrow after a night like this. Her bottom lip quivered ever so slightly, but she quickly covered it up with a grin. Apparently it hadn't been quick enough to escape Wufei's notice; slowly he sat down on the sofa beside her. "Miss Peacecraft? What's wrong?"

_A deeper love I've found in you  
And I no longer doubt  
You've touched my heart and it altered every plan I've made  
And now I feel that I don't have to be afraid_

Relena dabbed at a stray tear that threatened to smudge her mascara. "Nothing," She almost sobbed, struggling to stay smiling. "I'm just…" She trailed off, feeling all of a sudden trapped by her emotions. "Miss Peacecraft…" His voice was low and husky calming her nervousness. He titled her chin slightly and looked down on her with a frighteningly passionate stare. Relena subconsciously grasped her champagne flute to her chest. Relena sighed shakily, trying to release the pressure that was building up inside her. "I…just don't want you to leave…" She conceded quietly. Cringing with disgust, Relena looked away, gently removing his soft clutch on her chin. He was silent for a few seconds as quiet pitiful tears spilled over her eyelashes. She'd probably brought herself down in his estimations and succeeded to make their last night together an awkward one. But to her surprise, he shifted on his side and she could feel his eyes on her, boring into her soul. 

_I locked away my heart  
But you just set it free  
Emotions I felt  
Held me back from what my life should be  
I pushed you far away  
And yet you stayed with me  
I guess this means  
That you and me were meant to be _

"I don't want to leave either" Relena looked up startled. He was closer to her than she had first thought and his breath was stirring, the fine, minute hairs on her skin. Those eyes of deepest coal, dark, mysterious, which normally gave away nothing of his thoughts, flashed with such emotion, she felt herself breathless. They flickered from her eyes and wandered over her face, resting themselves on her perfectly formed lips. For an electric instant, she lost control of her hand. It silently roamed over his cheek, brushing a long strand of stray hair that rested against it. It felt like silk, smooth and sublime. His eyes slowly shut, savouring the feel of her soft fingertips on his bare flesh. Relena watched it in marvel. She was in awe as the Chinese man's eyes opened again, sharp and passionate, staring so sensuously in her very soul. He placed his rough slender hand over hers, burning her with his touch.

Ain't it funny how some feelings you just can't deny  
And you can't stop move on even though you try  
Ain't it strange when your feeling things you shouldn't feel  
Oh, I wish this could be real  
Ain't it funny how a moment could just change your life  
And you don't want to face what's wrong or right  
Ain't it strange how fate can play a part  
In the story of your heart


	11. Just Wild Beat Communication

Heeeelooooo…are ya ready for this??? This is the definitive chapter (BUT NOT THE LAST) and now for what you've all been waiting for…drum roll please ::imaginary drum roll::…(oh by the way I've used the song "Just Wild Beat Communication" by Two Mix…plus, I don't own the song or the series or the characters…so in other words…me no own-y, you no sue-y) Chapter 11 

__
    
    _Just wild beat communication_
    
    _While being pounded by rain_
    
    _I want to express this unfading passion_
    
    _with my entire body, tonight!_
    
    __

The clock chimed 11 as Wufei's eyes clouded and he dropped his hand, Relena pulled her own hand back, feeling a red blush creeping over her features. Time had seemingly stopped during their encounter and the only sound that destroyed the quiet was the crackling of the fire. The silence was not awkward and neither was the atmosphere. Relena's heart hadn't stopped pounding; had they been about to kiss? Oh Mercy, she hoped so! There was an ache down in her now, deeper down than she would dare admit, craving and scaring her. Wufei cleared his throat, not uncomfortably but with a flustered edge.

"Miss Peacecraft?" he ventured "I've never celebrated Christmas before, but…" Wufei was not usually one to mince his words, but he was out of his depths here. "…I have a gift for you…to…thank you." He said slowly, never stammering but unsure of the ground on which he was treading. Relena' jerked her head to look at him, he was fighting to keep a relaxed look on. She grinned nervously, not completely convinced that she could keep a hold of her tempestuous emotions. Before she realized it Wufei had left the room. Looking around she let out a shuddering breath; where was all this leading? What was terrifying her most was possibility that he was going to leave and she hadn't told him how she felt. But then again, how could she: He was her bodyguard, she was getting married, he was leaving… She was trapped; Relena knew she was trapped. There was nothing she could do. The walls on her heart were closing in through every second that passed. Every tick of clock took Wufei further and further away from her.
    
    _I held your_
    
    _damp shoulders to warm you._
    
    _Your fingers tremble;_
    
    _what are they seeking?_
    
    _Even if it's in broken speech,_
    
    _I want you to tell me your pain._
    
    _Pretending that the pain's worn off_
    
    _doesn't make you an adult._

With a jolt she came to, when Wufei sat down on the sofa next to her. Unusually he didn't comment on the very obvious fact that there was something wrong. He knew what was wrong. This burning spreading through his body, the tense set of his shoulders, the shaking of his fingers curled delicately around the small package he held in his hands. He wanted to hit himself. What a coward! Sitting there shaking afraid to look at her! Reprimanding himself, Wufei straightened up and glanced sideways at her. "Miss Peacecraft…this is for you" He said quietly, holding the fragile, dainty thing for her to take. Graciously she accepted it from his hand; oh how she wanted to feel that palm on hers again. The little bundle he had given her was wrapped in lilac silk, and the look of it on its own made Relena want to break down into tears. It was beautiful and she knew that same beauty had to be buried deep within him. What a pity she wouldn't be around long enough to find it. Gently folding back the corners, the glint of something polished caught her eyes. Resting it on her knee, she discovered a stunning and fine little comb. Along the spine was a carving so intricate, a master must have made it. The comb depicted a graceful butterfly flitting through the air over a garland of colourful summer flowers. The ivory itself was bleached white, dazzling and perfect in its hue. With shaking hands, she gazed up astonished at Wufei. A small smile quirked his lips "You like it? It…was my mother's" He trailed off, feeling slightly red under her gracious gaze. Her fingers found their way to his arm and forced him to look at their mistress. Her eyes swimming and alive again, made him lose his nerve.

"Thank you Wufei, it's beautiful. I shall always treasure it" She lingered a moment smiling warmly and at the same time regretfully. It was so fragile that she didn't trust herself holding it anymore. Detaching herself from Wufei and his stare, she made for the mantelpiece. Placing it lightly on top, Relena knew the seams of her heart were coming apart. Terrified to turn and look at him, she faced the fireplace for a few moments to collect herself. Her efforts to calm down were in vain. Her shoulders shuddered as the sobs wracked her body and legs felt weak. In a second, two large hand swam over her arms and shoulders silencing the tempest threatening to wreck her. His intense stare was so strong that the pretence didn't hold up any longer. 
    
    _I want to protect that look in your eyes_
    
    _Believe in the love_
    
    _that can change sadness to strength._
    
    _Just wild beat communication_
    
    _Don't be afraid of anything._
    
    _Because noone's going to take away_
    
    _our shared feelings of now._

Wufei gazed on watching his thumbs lightly caress the bare skin where her shoulders met her neck. How he'd wanted to touch her. Just to hold her, he'd wanted to more than anything else in his life. It was a fire burning him. To know that this world would be lost to him forever-the world of Relena-brought him crashing to the ground. His fingertips, with a slow and soft gesture tainted the milky nape of her neck. Feeling this intimate touch, the young woman looked around at him. He felt as though his feet had been bolted to the floor and they were the only tings keeping him down. Like he might float away as all the blood rushed to his head. She turned chest to chest with him, her expression mirroring her own longing and hunger. They were stepping into a situation where everything came with a price; everything was taboo. But as the breathing hastened and the pair's hands itched to reach for one another, no price was too high to be paid.

Like reaching boiling point, Relena threw herself into his arms, wrapping her hands around his neck and head, feeling herself drawn closer by her waist. His mouth found hers, hot, unrelenting. He breathed heavily as air escaped between feverish kisses. It was passionate blur, fast and slow. She was consumed by the energy with which his hands sailed over the silk of her dress, pulling her in and engulfing her in their strong lonely embrace. Tears leaked out through her lashes, wiped away by the proximity of his cheek. He angled his head this way and that, striving with passionate impatience to taste more of her. The inner turmoil had been appeased in an ecstasy of kisses, like stream from a pot, tumbling out in all directions. 
    
    _I want to spend the night_
    
    _nestled close to you until the faraway dawn._
    
    _We can lose everything else,_
    
    _as long as we don't lose tenderness._
    
    _Through kisses, more than words,_
    
    _we feel each other's heartbeats,_
    
    _drawing passion near;_
    
    _momentary, yet eternal..._

Relena stumbled backwards lightly bumping the wall and taking Wufei with her. Her delicate hands tangled themselves hopelessly in his black mane of hair, feeling its warmth and soft smooth luxury. She moaned slightly, as his hands with the same fervor cupped her face tilting it to allow better access. He was breathing her, gulping her; taking her for himself. A panicked madness overtook her and she desperately clawed to open his robes. She had to feel that bare skin against her own. Her primal urges took hold and wouldn't let go. The tears continued in hot and slow procession. Feeling the heat and firmness of his chest against her hands extricated a shuddering whimper from her. They snaked around his torso and firmly gripped his back, holding him close enough for to feel her abdomen against his. But as their hips made contact, Wufei's eyes flashed open, sobering him by the increasingly sexual behavior they were degrading themselves to. His heart twisted painfully as time seemed to stop and he pulled Relena away from him. Relena slowly and sadly opened her eyes, looking for all the world as though she had lost a limb and couldn't function. Wufei's breathing was quick and curt, his grip tightening on her shoulders. He couldn't let this happen. He couldn't give into his primitive urges, he wouldn't do this to her. She was too precious, too innocent and too good for this regretful thing to happen. His grip relented and he spun around. Frustration and anger boiling and festering inside him, manifested itself as a low bellowing growl Tucking the excess material into the trousers of his costume and headed smartly for the door. She grabbed his arm chocking back the agonizing tears.
    
    _I want to gaze at you, painfully, intensely._
    
    _You're so precious to me_
    
    _it almost brings me to tears._
    
    _Just wild beat communication_
    
    _Don't surrender anything,_
    
    _because when you have someone who understands you,_
    
    _you can fight on._

"Where are you going?" She blurted, her throat sticky with panic and fear glittering in her eyes. He faced her but refused to look at her. Her hair tumbled down on one side along her shoulder and over the breast of her dress. It pained him to her like this, he wanted to swallow her up and satisfy her, but it was wrong to do it like this. He couldn't have her and he had to live this way. 

 "This is a dangerous game I cannot pursue." He stated coldly, turning before he broke into pieces. With that he left the apartment and into the darkness of Christmas Eve, the carolers and snow, leaving another ambassador of peace alone in the world which rejected her.
    
    _Just wild beat communication_
    
    _Don't let go of love_
    
    _Unleash all of the complexities of your heart, and show me_
    
    _your true self, overflowing and passionate, tonight!_
    
    _Just wild beat communication_
    
    _Don't be afraid of anything._
    
    _Because noone's going to take away_
    
    _our shared feelings of now._

AN: Sorry those of you who thought they were going to "get it on", but I'm a Christian and I'm not gonna write that kinda smut Sorry! Oh and also, I would be 

interested to know if my comparison with the birth of Christ "as an ambassador" of peace was too subtle? Thanks again!!


	12. As You Are

I would first of all like to thank my reviewer Maeko very much for spending the time to tip me off on some of my grammar and spelling and stuff; I'll try and take it on board for this chapter J. I really think it's great that people all wanna help and take the time out to do it, and I love constructive criticism! I would like to thank all of you for your encouraging comments and appraisals: cries with happiness: I...I...I'm sorry I can't go on…I hope you enjoy the story waaaa! This chapter I'm using "As you Are" By Scottish band "Travis"…have a look for them they're fantastic! Chapter 12 

_Everyday I wake up_

_Alone because_

_I'm not like all the other boys_

_And ever since I was young_

_I had no choice_

_But it's okay to lead me on_

_I must admit it's not much fun_

To be led on by such a one 

Wufei breathed deeply and shut his eyes. A couple of rooms away he could hear a woman's voice rising and falling as she screamed at her husband. Outside the siren of a police car wailed weakly and Wufei breathed again. He stared at the ceiling; a large blue-black growth was thriving on the damp that peeled away the wallpaper at the top. Wufei breathed, and rolled over onto his side. The sheets smelt unpleasantly of damp and were stained a disturbing dysentery yellow, not like the beautifully white clean bedcovers in Relena's apartments. Relena. The woman he was in love with; Relena Dorlain Peacecraft. He couldn't deny it anymore, not now that he had tasted her, felt her, and almost been a part of her. Wufei squeezed his eyes shut and simply breathed. But he could never have her. Never. She belonged to someone else, someone who didn't even love or deserve her. It wasn't his place to ask her to end it. She could never be with him. Her marriage was a politically correct one; that much he understood and the idea that she would surrender her career for him was simply stupid. He wanted her more than anything, but he simply couldn't let her ruin her life just to make him happy. She would be thrown out of high society, shame her family's great name and disregard her humanitarian gifts, for what; A homeless, emotionless wreck of a former soldier? He simply wouldn't and couldn't let her do it. Tossing onto his back, Wufei became increasingly agitated by his own thoughts and the volume of the argument, taking place down the hallway of the small shabby motel. 

_As you are_

_As you are_

_As you are_

Sitting up abruptly, he threw the covers back angrily and got up. What the hell had he been thinking when he let last night happen? Sure he wanted it and maybe he needed it too, but it had broken his heart and probably hers too. Running his long articulate fingers through his long streaks of black hair he tried to banish these plaguing thoughts. What might have happened if he hadn't stopped them?  Would Relena really have given herself to him? Even after knowing that he had never been with another woman before…in any way? Did Relena really care for him the way he did for her? What was she doing right now? Probably meeting with the braided baka, Duo. That was right; she had a Christmas day speech to make to all the nations of the world. He had been up all night last week helping her remember her lines. The memory brought a quirk of a smile to his face, but it was a short-lived smile. Duo would be there with her now. Wouldn't he? He did know to check all nine of the fire exits and have two guards posted at every doorway? He would remember to have the PA system checked for bugs or triggers or traps, wouldn't he? Surely he must have made certain the security surveillance was set up in the right positions? 

Oh hell! He couldn't just sit there all day wondering and worrying. In a flurry of anger he picked up his black preventer trousers and pulled them on whilst hopping across the floor, in a very ungraceful manner. In a matter of seconds he was descending the creaky stairs of the motel out onto the crisp Christmas morning. Jumping into the nearest taxi he stretched his trouser braces up over her shoulders and pulled on his green bomber jacket. He didn't really know what he was doing, but he knew for sure the Duo certainly didn't either!

_And ever since I woke up_

_I felt the net_

_Was lifting me out of the sea_

_And even when I'm sinking_

_I felt the need_

_But it's okay to lead me on_

_I must admit it's not much fun_

_To be alone with such a one_

The National Conference centre was mobbed! Wufei in fact was rather surprised, on Christmas day? The whole city at least has turned out to listen to Relena and Wufei had to fight his way to the front. However after flashing his ID card around he found it remarkably easy to gain access to the backstage area. Upon finding Duo, Wufei roughly grabbed him by his lapels. 

"You idiot! Do you realise how easily I managed to get back here?" The tall Chinese man growled through clenched teeth. The chestnut maned young American grinned "Hey Wufei, merry Christmas! Yeah…you've got your ID card and the security team know who you are…would you just relax? Relena's fine!" Wufei stared him down for a moment before dropping Duo back to his feet. The braided young man dusted off his snappy suit jacket and then smiled at the stoic character from his past. "I heard about you saving her life an' all, that was pretty brave," he said with a teasing air. Wufei picked up on this and shot him a quick death glare. "Yes, I was her bodyguard, it's what we do Duo" He said putting a finer point on it. Duo faced him folding his arms across his shirt and tie clad chest. The infuriating smirk he wore said that he didn't believe a word of the oriental preventer's excuse. "I also saw the look on her face when she got up this morning. It was nothing like the way she looked on the front cover of "World" when you were holding her hand." At this he put an arm around Wufei's shoulders and leant close "Man, you gotta teach me how to make girls look at me like that!" Wufei snapped. Wrenching Duo's arm from his frame he stormed off towards the wings of the stage. Duo called after him "Hey, cool hairdo by the way!" The fact dawned on Wufei that his long black braid was indeed similar to the baka's "Damn it!"

_As you are _

_As you are_

_As you are_

After lecturing Relena's personal team, he left the backstage area. At least everything was under control now. Surprisingly, Duo had managed to haul together some sort of order and was on his way to usher Relena to the stage, this was Wufei's cue to leave. Making ready to venture out into the wintery wonderland, Wufei stopped short in the middle of the now deserted foyer. The conference hall was full to brimming and not a soul was left outside. It was so lonely and for a moment Wufei shuddered in the chill of December. A strange sensation wriggled through him. The whole world was now listening to that golden haired angel's address and he wasn't. They were in an intimacy with her that he wasn't. They were sharing Christmas day with…and he wasn't. He stood for several moments with nothing but the din of the crowd inside to comfort him, wondering with the insecurity of a child, what he was doing. Sighing miserably, he about-turned and headed for the front doors of the conference hall.

And ever since I a long time

I felt the rain

And there was no danger

And no more strangers

Entering, his breath caught in his throat as the sheer multitude of the masses hit him full force. So many people had given up their Christmas morning just to hear first hand the words of the woman whom he had held in his arms last night. The thought made his knees feel weak and he was only stopped from collapsing by the voice beside him. A young security agent smiled at him "Hey Preventer Chang, aren't you off duty, what are you doing here? Haven't you got something better to be doing on Christmas morning?" Wufei turned his back on him "No" With a loud cheering from the crowd the beautiful pacifist politician stepped towards the podium. Indeed there was a fire and steely focus lacking from her eyes, and with hopeless longing, Wufei realised it was because of him. Nevertheless she smiled and began an oh-so familiar speech. Her face was captured on large screens, haunting Wufei with its elusive proximity. Now he knew exactly what pulled Heero back to Relena time and time again, that unrelenting fathomless need to be graced with her smile, hear her silky voice. It was taunting him so much, he knew he had to do what Yuy had finally managed to do; to wrench himself far away where she couldn't tease him anymore. 

Just as he turned to leave through the doors again, there was a disturbance on the stage and Relena's microphone screeched. The audience erupted into a frenzy of terror as a mob of black clad hit-men swarmed onto the stage. With military organisation they effortlessly constrained the young diplomat and whisked her away. The team was not a force of Wufei's careful organised machine that had failed him disastrously. Without a moment to stop and consider the situation, Wufei was racing into the frenzy of the restricted backstage, taking a shortcut to the nearest fire exit. Police, the secret service and the Preventers were bumping into one another in an effort to be useful, but failing miserably. Almost crashing into a wall as she skidded into the nearest bay of the parking lot, Wufei spied the retreating forms of two terrorists. Running as fast as the ice would allow he tailed them to a large van at the other end, where like a flurry of ants they quickly leaked into it and swerved out of the vicinity. 

As you are

As you are

As you are

A chaos of fear and guilt almost swept Wufei from his feet, but upon looking down on the belly-flat from of Duo, he realised it had been the baka and not his emotions. Wrenching him to his feet he screamed at him "Where's your bike?" Duo looked positively shaken. "It's over there, here's the keys" Wufei snatched them as soon as his Gundam partner pulled them from his pocket. Leaving him there confused and idle, Wufei leapt on the motorbike, starting it up with a purr. "Duo, get the whole preventer unit behind me. I'll keep you on the 1st frequency, now GO!" he ordered revving out of the car park. Duo raced back inside to comply with his orders. At least he'd make up for his shortcomings. 


	13. Better Life

+++This Chapter is probably the most action packed one yet, but it has a sweetness to it to…and also don't kill me after you read it …eeeep! To the song "Better Life" by 3 Doors Down+++

Chapter 13 

I'm about to be 

_On the floor again_

_Surely you're gonna find me_

_I'm about to sleep until the end of time_

_Drug I take gonna wake my fear right now_

The bike tore along the frosty road, swerving here and there in order to miss the large patches of black ice that cursed the tarmac. The rider, a lean Chinese man, bent over the saddle leaning as though to make the vehicle go faster, his long black braid whipping out behind him in the nippy wind. The car in front of him had noticed him after no more than five seconds and also recognised the authority that his jacket symbolised. Pulling over to the side of the road it let him pass gratefully. His intended target was four or five vehicles ahead, winding in and out of traffic frantically. 

"Where the hell were the rest of the damned preventer unit?" His mind screamed blindly. Suddenly, with a screech, the van pulled into a side alley. Wildly slipping on the ice the martial artist successful managed to curve himself through the throng of cars and trucks and into the alleyway. The black hide of the van stopped serving, but the back doors rolled open to reveal a gunman. He took aim and began firing rounds of his machine gun at the motorcyclist. Wufei ducked his head around and lay low against the frame of the bike to avoid the bullets, which dashed off the windscreen in a shower and left bright sparks against the metal body. Unfortunately one round was aimed low and took the bike straight off its wheels. The young Preventer flew through the air bracing himself for the impact against the concrete of the sidewalk. Landing heavily on his side he rolled directly into a line of trashcans, sending the contents scattering all over the alley. The bike smashed into a wall compacting it into a mangled heap. Wufei raised his head long enough to see the van tear down one long street heading out of the town. The he passed out.

Relena wriggled against the large man whose breathing she could feel against her back. His sweaty palm was clamped over her mouth and she'd tried biting it over and over only to receive a diaphragm-rushing squeeze that left her short of breath. The inside of the van was dark and she could only make out a few black figures in her terrified state. She'd been simply making her address, wondering where Wufei was and if he was watching somewhere, when in an almost déjà vu like coincidence the stage was assaulted and she was attacked by horrifying black shadows. Now she was being bounced about in back of a smelly truck, restrained by an ape of a man. The driver began shouting some nonsense to the man next to him as they skidded around a tight corner.

"What? A preventer?" The bristly passenger turned to a man sitting on the bench beside her. "Jimmy, there's a Preventer on a motorbike behind us, get'im would'ya?" He hollered. Relena's heart skipped to a new height. It was Wufei, it must be; he had come to save her again. The man next to her stood up and reached for a gun under the fitted bench. Rolling to opposite door open, he leant out and commenced firing. Relena squealed and struggled but the man holding her grabbed her neck and gave it a sharp twist, silencing her calls. From there she blanked out and went limp in his arms, the gunshots continuing. Relena opened her eyes again after what seemed like merely a second, to find that her surroundings had changed dramatically. She was in the middle of a warehouse. The cold wet concrete of the ground was beginning to seep through he long gown and the frostbite was starting to nip at her extremities. The gag over her mouth was bound too tightly for her to squirm out of and she couldn't break free from the bonds that taped her hands together. Relena leant back and found a large pillar behind her, cold and wet like everything else. A sob was muffled in the gag of duct tape as a tear curve slowly down her cheek. There was a squeaking noise and the young politician raised her eyes long enough to observe a rat nibbling at her shoe. Reacting out of deep-rooted cultural fear Relena kicked the rat away breathing hard through her nose as she did. Sudden there was a roar of laughter, looking up Relena's eyes widened in shock.

I'm passing away 

_Onto the better life_

_I'm passing away on to the better_

Wufei looked around him. He was there again, in that small courtyard with the sun glinting down like light through a stained glass window, pastel and warm. A small toddler no older than two or three stood up and looked around him. He clutched a small duck toy close to his chest, fearing to let go. A frightened murmur escaped his baby lips as his watery eyes scanned the courtyard, not noticing the large man beside him. Wufei stared at the boy his fists shaking. With a gasp of relief the little boy began with uneasy steps to waddle desperately over the wooden planks towards an Asian beauty that had appeared at a doorway. She held out her arms and crouched ready to embrace him. Wufei's mouth was dry as he watched his mother waiting to embrace her little boy. He turned and stared straight into the father of his identical twin. However this twin had black eyes, deeper than even Wufei's and a thick moustache. A boiling rage was coming to a head inside him as the twin smirked and reached out to smack him. Instead the ex-gundam pilot saw this man holding his hands around the young woman's delicate neck as she pleaded, choking, shrinking to the ground as the life ebbed from her increasingly unresisting body. He tried to cry out but the man continued despite the physical force his attacker was using. 

Wufei came to with a jolt a Duo peered down at him frantically "What the hell happened here? And what the *$£@& did you do to my bike you maniac!" he said shaking his co-worker by the collar vigorously. Wufei responded with equal anger and venom. "They took Relena to the edge of the town, I don't know where they went from there, we have to find her!" Struggling to his feet he disregarded his thumping headache

"But the bike's trashed!" Duo said exasperation overcoming his rational thought. "You can't run all that way…it must be like a mile!" Wufei shot him a warning glance, Duo sighed angrily. "Wufei at least let me come with you!" He said joining him as he ran. Wufei pushed him back and shouted a command. "Duo, assemble the rest of the preventer corps and wait for my signal!" But where will you be!" Duo roared fully confused by the whole situation. "I'll let you know" came his reply.

Wufei ran. His mind was alive with so many questions but it was like jigsaw trying to match them up with their correct answers. He kept running even although the winter air was tearing up his lungs. Shop window after window passed him and his vision became blurred with tears. What did that vision mean? So many horrible painful memories, but they came with a strange sense of foreboding. His mother was such a beautiful, gentle, delicate creature, just like Relena, and that disgusting man, his father had murdered her. He could feel himself becoming nauseated thinking of the consequences if he was too late. Wufei stopped short at the end of a street when a junction appeared. Damn it! He cursed himself. Where the hell had they gone? He felt flustered and hot, panicky and desperate. Slowing down for a moment, Wufei closed his eyes and tried to breathe normally. "Mother, Relena could die, please help me…please!" he pleaded in a silent prayer. Taking an uncertain step, his footing gave way and he slipped onto the ice at the edge of the road. Opening his eyes ready to voice every profanity he knew, Wufei stopped a curse still wait on his lips. From ground level he could see a sparse tail of discarded bullet casings curving round onto the road on his left. Smiling cleverly he secretly thanked his mother for continuing to look after he little boy.

I'm about to see 

_How far I can fly_

_Surely you're gonna break my fall_

_I'm about to run as fast as I can_

_Head long into that wall right now_

After following a trail of empty casing for a short distance he changed his tactics and relied upon oily tyre tracks instead. Finally they led him to a large unstable looking warehouse. Again a secret smile curved his lips and he hugged himself to keep the wintry chill away. Now how would he get inside? Scanning the walls of the large corrugated structure he noticed a set of ladders that started a couple of metres off the ground. Approaching them he quickly calculated how he was going to traverse them without slipping off or burning his hands on the ice. Wufei pulled his hair back tight and retied it into a ponytail then he removed his heavy preventer bomber jacket. Clad in only shirt, trousers and holster he leapt vertically in order to catch the bottom rungs. After several attempts the lithe and flexible martial artist established his grip and swung the rest of his weight onto the rotting iron steps. Out of breath but somewhat pleased with himself, Wufei climbed the rest and quietly opened the door. Inside the warehouse the temperature was no less hospitable than it had been outside but not more so either. Keeping to the wall, he tried to make out objects in the darkness. Somewhere near but yet still far away, he could hear muffled voices. Surely wherever they were Relena was with them. Okay time to let Duo know.

Relena spat out the gummy substance that had been left in her mouth from the tape as her captor ripped it from her small lips. She stared daggers into his eyes as he straightened up and smirked down at her. "Oh come now Relena, there's no need to take this personally" The familiar smug nasally voice chanted. Daryl swept a hand through his blonde designer hairdo. His fiancé simply darkened her glower. One of the hired help stepped forward "Uh Mr Noventa, should we do it now?" Daryl turned almost as though he had been asked what he thought of the weather. "Hmm? Oh no, I'd much prefer to see if Punjab turns up" The man looked more than a little confused and Daryl smiled, revelling in his little private joke. Relena gasped. "This has nothing to do with Wufei, leave him alone!" Daryl looked down at her, his true cruelty evident on his features. "Relena my dear, this has nothing to do with you either, just the itty-bitty insurance policy we took out.  We're as good as married, so with you out of the way, I get the money and your career" He smiled lovingly at her, as though he had just told her he loved her rather than why he was going to kill her. "Woofy is simply for my own amusement" He stood up and threw down the burnt out cigarette he'd been puffing. "No one takes anything of mine and keeps it" Relena began to cry, not for the fact that she might not live to see another sunrise, but for the death which would be dealt to Wufei simply because she loved him. 

"Oh Relena honey don't cry. You can go first if you'd prefer?" He said neatly wiping a tear away in an almost gentle manner. Relena looked at him horrified. How could such a handsome face be so cruel and twisted? She sobbed again, this time as much for herself as for anyone. "Wufei please come for me…"

I'm passing away 

_Onto the better life_

_I'm passing away onto the better_

_Onto the better life_

_Onto the better_

Wufei followed the voices down a corridor to what he thought must have been the production floor. He'd called for Duo and given him directions. It would only be a matter of minutes before the reinforcements arrive. But first he had to find her. Stopping in the middle of the passageway, he noted the clarity with which the voices could be heard. They must be just through the doors. Grabbing his gun from its holster he held it cocked, ready for action. Opening the door quietly, he slipped inside behind a large pile of cardboard boxes. From a gap between two he could see the whole scene. Relena was bound to a concrete pillar in the middle of the room, her formal pink gown polled in dirty excess around her. Three or four men dressed in black hung around impatiently as Daryl swanned around enjoying inflicting pain upon his fiancé. The Chinese Preventer's blood was threatening to burst his veins wide open with the ferocity with which his heart thumped.  He crept around the edge so that he was directly to the side of the assassins. He could clearly see Relena's face dipped in submission, tears streaking it and making her mascara run. His throat swelled with hurt in a way he'd never known. To see Relena at the mercy of that sicko was making him increasingly impatient, but he knew he had to wait for the rest of the team to arrive. He could make the situation a lot worse by jumping in there alone and armed with only one small handgun. 

_I'm about to be_

_On the floor again_

_Surely you're gonna find me here_

_I'm about to sleep until the end of time_

_Drug I take gonna wake my fear right now_

Relena threw her head up and shouted. "You're twisted and mad!" Relena Peacecraft, the pacifist, forgiving Christian and understanding politician saw for the first time that with some people reason and rationality means nothing. Never was this truer than with her disillusioned husband-to-be. For some reason or other, this accusation sparked his ire. Losing his patience he whipped out a revolver from the waistband of his trousers. "SHUT UP!" He yelled his voice wavering like a mad man. With a simple reflex he pulled the trigger. Relena let out a blood-curdling shriek as she waited for the searing hot pain…that never came. There was a thud a metre or so ahead of her and she feared to open her eyes. Perhaps she was dead and it didn't hurt as much as she had thought. Flickering her eyes open she was greeted with a soul-shattering spectacle. Wufei's prostrate from was writhing on the ground in front of, silent save the gasping of his throat for air. From the back of his white shirt seeped scarlet blood, flooding and making the material stick to him. Suddenly his form became very still. Relena panicked with a look of madness she wildly shook her head, not accepting the sight before her. Her voice returned in a horrible screech. She wailed loudly mourning the death of the man she loved, the man she had been prepared to give her whole life too. She strained against the ties that held her and lurched forward as they snapped. Stumbling forward the young woman collapsed beside Wufei's body. His breath still came in short rasps, which she protected with her own face. She sobbed on, even as the warehouse burst into life with Preventers and police shouting and scrambling, jostling and yelling. In a matter of seconds someone was lifting her by her arms from the dying man. She cried out begging to be left with him, but the form showed no mercy. Her eyes blurred with tears and she collapsed against whoever was dragging her away, not caring if they were friend or foe, not caring if she never woke up.

I'm passing away 

_Onto the better life_

_I'm passing away_

_Onto the better life_

_Onto the better…_

AN: **_DON'T KILL ME!!!!! IT'S NOT THE END YET!!! I STILL HAVE AT LEAST TWO MORE CHAPTERS TO GO SO DON'T BE MEAN LIKE DARYL AND TRY AND SHOOT PEOPLE!!!_**    ::calms down:: now that that's established , keep your eyes peeled for chapter 14 :-D I'm soo evillllll! Mwahahahahhaha!


	14. My Only Love

AN : Okay I know I shot Wufei in the last chapter, but he's not dead! Oh no, Of course I have killed off characters in the past I wouldn't do it to a main al;ready established character, in order to make people hate me. What kind of masochist do you think I am???? Anyway… hope you like this chappie! ::moans:: OH Poor Wuffer-butt! P.S I don't own GW so yadda yadda yadda!… and neither do I own "My Only Love" (I dunno who sings it, but it's a Sailor Moon song I know that much ^_^)

Chapter 14 

_Deep in my soul_

_A love so strong_

_It takes control_

_Now we both know _

_The secret's bared_

_The feelings show_

The kettle whistled on the hob. Shaking violently, the ironware screamed under the pressure of the rising stream and boiling water. A delicate hand wielding a dishtowel reached out and picked it up by the handle. Pouring it into a large washbasin, Relena Dorlain Peacecraft smarted at the heat as the searing steam tumbled out over the side of the plastic container. Heaving it up she walked out of the small apartment kitchen and walked along the corridor. She chewed nervously on her bottom lip. She did it a lot lately; she seemed to always be on edge waiting for at any moment to hear Wufei's soft but sharp voice call out. Arriving at the doorway to the darkened bedroom, Relena manoeuvred herself in. A large hospital type bed sat in the middle of the room, hooked up to it were several devices which contributed a steady beeping noise which the young woman had come to recognise as a familiar sound. On the bed lay a comatose form his arms were drooped over the bed sheets limp with their considerable muscle wasting away. Wufei had not awoken since the accident several weeks ago. 

The gunshot had caused a great deal of damage from its impact point in his spine. All but destroying his nervous system, it had brushed his spinal cord. Doctors were hedging their bets that he was sure to awaken, but the question remained; would he be paralysed? Relena had never stopped praying to God that he would be delivered from that awful fate. She prayed every night that he would awaken to her. That's why she had taken a year out from her political career. Miliardo, her newly discovered brother and single friend had taken over her position in order for her nurse Wufei. He had hidden her away in a small apartment complex owned by a big investor in the Preventers; a spotless characters. However there was no lapse in security. Miliardo had also suggested that Relena Employ a nurse. But she would have none of it. Wufei had taken a bullet for her and she wouldn't forget that so easily. Drawing the curtains open, cold January light filtered in, to give the room a very ill atmosphere. 

_Driven far apart_

_I make a wish_

_On a shooting star_

"There" She said, as much to herself as to the sleeping beauty before her "That's better" Taking up her usual seat directly beside him, Relena placed the bowl of hot water on a night stand. She dipped a cloth delicately into it and wrung it out; time for the daily rigmarole of bathing. Lifting his limp and lifeless arm, Relena patted the washcloth along its length. She'd done this many times before, but it every time she felt saddened afterwards. Only a month ago she had been held in these massively powerful arms, safe and secure and now he she had to wash him as though he were nothing more than an infant. His skilled and articulate fingers were stiff and cold in her grasp. Pausing in her efforts for a moment she took time to look at his face. It wore a peaceful expression as though in death. The thought chilled her. His life was not guaranteed he might never come around from the coma and that meant switching off the life support systems. His ivory skin was smooth and pale like marble and his striking eyes were closed, leaving nothing but a thick curtain of sooty eyelashes that betrayed his innocence and vulnerability; like that of a child. She ran a hand over his cool forehead and sighed. He was like a sculpture, a perfect work of art, handsome and a body like that of an Adonis. Lying there, never aging, never worrying, only sleeping. Like a work of art, not quite perfect enough to come to life. Shaking herself from depressing thoughts, Relena pulled back the covers and began to bathe his body gently, wiping away the grime and sweat and grease that a life spent on a bed accumulated.

Sally was supposed to be coming over for the weekend. She had been given the time off to come and visit her stricken partner. Apparently there had been talk of replacing Wufei's position, but both women had strongly opposed it. Relena had even gone so far to pay for someone to stand in his place instead of it being filled by a permanent agent. But at this rate he might never open his eyes again. Better to go like this than painfully, at least he was peaceful and beautiful, dying in his prime. Relena stifled a sob that caught in her throat. The phone suddenly rang, making her jump. She ignored it, feeling a wave of self-pity sweep over her. She felt sorry for herself having lost the only man she loved. She felt sorry for Wufei being taken so cruelly in his prime and she cried for the world that had lost so much through greed and death. Collapsing onto his chest and shuddered in grief. Her long golden tresses, so lank with neglect and stressed by hard work tumbled over her shoulder. 

_There will come a day_

_In your arms I'll stay_

_My only love_

_Even though you're gone_

_The love will still live on_

_My Only Love_

_My Only love_

Dignity tapped on her shoulder annoyingly and she straightened up. Only then did she feel the minute shift beneath her hands. Wufei moved! Only very slightly but she felt it. Of course there were times when she could have sworn that she'd seen his eyes flickering, but they amounted to nothing. This time it was more. Relena looked astonished at his face even as tears streamed steadily down his cheeks. A small twitch animated his eyebrow and she leaned closer trying to decipher what she was seeing. A drip fell onto his face and caused his cheek to quiver slightly.  He definitely was moving. The sides of his mouth drooped ever so slightly and struggled to find the strength to open his mouth. But they did. A small parting appeared between his tanned lips and Relena couldn't take her eyes away. The sweeping eyelashes brushed against one another faintly, before a forced batting ensued. Slowly, but so very surely they rose up, straining against the reborn sensation of sight. They stared glassily for a few moments, not quite registering what they saw. Flicking backwards and forwards, his eyes gained their characteristic frustration when he couldn't work out what he was looking at. His dark heavy eyebrows weakly crumpled in a state of nightmarish confusion, the very look that a child gets after being woken from sleep; glazed but wide awake. 

_There will come a day_

_Somewhere far away_

_In your arms I'll stay_

_My Only Love_

_You've reached the deepest part_

_Of the Secret in my heart_

_You've known it from the start_

My only love 

_My only love _

There was a tiny jerk and a gruff half yelp wheezed out of his throat when he realised that his body wasn't responding. It broke the young woman's heart to see such a proud and strong man reduced to being trapped in his own helplessness. In a panic those dark coal eyes darted wildly around his surroundings. Relena leant forward taking his hand as she did so. "Wufei, welcome back" She said very quietly, barely above a whisper. He locked onto her face with an air of confusion. His mouth twitched as his brain forced it to try and form words. Lips strained against the frame of the oriental face in a small round shapes, but only breath escaped. He was tormented deep within. He was no better than an invalid. In fact he was an invalid! Relena put a smooth finger to his lips and shushed him in soothing motherly tones. "No, Wufei, I'm here, I'm not going anywhere everything is fine. You were shot but you'll be alright." She could see through the pain in his eyes that he was straining to move his body again. He was questioning her, pleading with her and was breaking her heart. "No, Wufei please, don't try to move you'll only tire yourself out. I'm here, I'll look after you shh, shh" She added gently, stroking his face with her hand, pushing the few stray strands of hair away from his face. He shut his eyes conceding defeat. 

Relena placed her face close to his and kissed his forehead so gently she thought he might not feel it, but as she pulled away, a sob caught in her throat. A single pear-shaped tear peeked out from that sooty brush of lashes. 

_My Only Love_

_My Only Love_


	15. Underneath your clothes yes...

AN: Okay, only one more chapter after this, but I'm considering a sequel…anyway…I'm not going to say anything about this, except thank you all very much for your reviews they've been absolutely wonderful and made me feel great! Thank you! For this chapter I've used Shakira's song "Underneath your clothes" ...I really don't wanna say anything more, because I wrote this note after I wrote the chapter and …well I feel quite sad now.

You're a song   
Written by the hands of God   
Don't get me wrong 'cuz   
This might sound to you a bit odd   
But you own the place   
Where all my thoughts go hiding   
 And right under your clothes   
Is where I find them   
  


Relena Dorlain Peacecraft, once puppet-ruler of the Earth, recently turned ex-politician and now nurse, turned the tap off. She ran her hand daintily through the bath water, checking its temperature. Having poured a long dribble of camomile bath essence, she smiled to herself. The long soak was not intended for her for she knew it might lighten the spirits of her patient. The bathroom was now enveloped in a warm and relaxing mist and as Relena fished about in the pockets of her dungarees for the box of matches, she felt sleepy. The last couple of months had been really rocky and hard for both of them. Since he had first reopened his eyes, life had been an arduous battle for him and all she could do was sit by and watch. She wanted to help so much, but Wufei's pride had been shattered and he would not allow her to mother him or even aid him in his retraining. Within an amazingly short time, he had built up enough muscle in his limbs to use them again. Really it was his determination that carried him through it. He wouldn't accept life as a cripple, which meant blocking out everything else and concentrating on getting back on his feet again. The only influence he allowed Relena was his accommodation. She had insisted that he stay with her, and he had complied with this as he still considered himself as her bodyguard. Relena sighed. It was becoming increasingly difficult to deal with his cold harshness. The injury had only served to drive him further into himself and did nothing for his impatience. He snapped more often, sneered, and never enquired after her personal life. She knew it was hard for him, but she didn't know how much longer she could bare his cruelty. 

  
Underneath your clothes   
There's an endless story   
There's the man I chose   
There's my territory   
And all the things I deserve   
For being such a good girl honey   
  


A sharp smash, sliced the silence in half and made the young woman jump. From the lounge of the small apartment a deep bark cursed in its native tongue. Relena clutches the matches to her chest. Her intention of lighting scented candles forgotten she cautiously left the bathroom and made her away along the short corridor to the lounge door; the scene before her was dismaying. The dinner that she had served Wufei only minutes earlier was now upturned on the floor, the plate lying in several fragments and intermingling with the potatoes and gravy. It slowly seeped into the carpet and was sure to leave an unpleasant brown stain. The tall Chinese man stood like a silouette against the window. The grim October light penetrated past him serving to heighten the tension. His shoulders were bunched up as he leant heavily on his cane. His knuckles only visibly white with frustration and anger. Relena stood for mere moment. Her hair tied high on her head and her scruffy casual dungarees and vest suddenly became less comfortable. She knelt quietly to tidy the mess, unsure of whether Wufei was aware of her presence or not. 

"I'll tidy it." He said with a very starchy resolve in his voice. Relena paused and looked at his back. The long grey t-shirt he wore, definitely didn't suit him and made him look blockier. She slowly resumed gathering the pieces. Wufei turned his head slightly and cast her sideways glance firmly. "I said I would get it." The rising volume of his voice didn't relax her any. Conceding disgracefully, She stood up, but didn't move. She was waiting on him. Waiting to see how inelegantly the wonderfully wise Wufei would manoeuvre his stiff and uncooperative body to pick up the pieces of smashed ceramic. The oriental man however didn't move. His statement wasn't one of regret or of apology, but simply an excuse; an excuse to get her to leave the room and busy herself elsewhere.

  
Because of you   
I forgot the smart ways to lie   
Because of you   
I'm running out of reasons to cry   
When my friends are gone   
When my parties over   
We will still belong to each other   
  


Relena's throat tightened but she refused to cry. If it wasn't hard enough that she had the guilt of his punishment on her shoulders, but now he wouldn't let her redeem herself. She took a stand and her pulse quickened rapidly as she refused to move from the spot. How he would react she didn't know, but she knew they couldn't continue this way forever. Wufei had become bitter and twisted totally out of shape. He was ugly; a wretch of his former self. Still the slender, toned and striking character he had been, but no longer the same man inside. The silence was chipped at only slightly, by the ticking of the small clock on the wall. It seemed like a deafening roar in Relena's ears. Finally a tiny jerk in Wufei's shoulders told her that he knew she was still in the room and it made him uncomfortable. 

"Why are you still here?" He said at length, his tone tight and chilling to the young woman's heart. It stabbed her long after he had said it; the syllables stinging and the curt edge in his voice sharp. She drew back into herself, holding her hands to her bosom as though to protect herself. Her eyes were nipping, and filling with water. Why was he so cruel? All she'd ever done was show concern and love for him, she didn't mean to be kidnapped or shot at, or… Pain was like a curtain in her mind, blocking out rational thought and making her heart panic. At last she could no longer hold herself and choking out a sob, she crumpled to the floor. Her blood was rushing through each artery, vein, capillary and hammering against her brain. It was so loud she couldn't hear her own whimpers and cries. Relena Dorlain Peacecraft held her small hands over her ears and bowed her head, unable to cope with her wrought nerves. 

"Why are you doing this to me?" She shrieked, emotion flooding and rushing in her words. "I only want to help but you hate me!" She didn't care what he screamed at her or how badly he insulted her, she just couldn't stand this subservience any more. "I love you! But…you hate me! You hate everything about me!" Relena continued unaware of how powerful and altering her words were. It was a release, almost orgasmic in intensity. The young politician had been brought up to mask her feelings from people, to grieve in private, away from the prying and judging eyes of society. But her human side was far stronger and she couldn't take this limbo anymore.

  
Underneath your clothes   
There's an endless story   
There's the man I chose   
There's my territory   
And all the things I deserve   
For being such a good girl honey   
  


Wufei had remained facing the window, his gaze caught on a spot far off his line of vision. Staring at nothing, he had felt himself lurch at those three little words. "I love you!" His whole form, though unresponsive and alien though it was to him, had simple melted at her tearful accusations and revelations. Damn it! Couldn't she see that he didn't hate her? He loved her! Hell to it, he loved her too much to see her stuck here with some freakin' cripple! He hadn't deserved her as a fully mobile man, no matter how skilled in the arts he had been, but now as an invalid…it was hopeless. Couldn't she that he was trying to drive her away for her own good?  She'd given up her career whilst he had been out cold and no matter how much he argued with her, she wouldn't reclaim her position. She stayed to look after him. She couldn't love him! His mind kept crying at him, she couldn't love him! She was wasting her life waiting for him. He couldn't be with her, as much because of himself than because of her status. He wouldn't do this to another one not Relena as well! Every time he got close to someone…

"Damn it! Stop this!" He cried whisking around. His face was a contortion of pain, sorrow and anger, but also of frustration. Relena stopped sobbing and looked up at him, mute in grief. "Just stop it…now" He pleaded, his voice becoming uncertain and tight. His shaking forearm gave way and he lurched back against the window-ledge. The young woman rushed to his side from her heap on the floor. Grabbing his arm, she steadied him. 

  
Underneath your clothes   
There's an endless story   
There's the man I chose   
There's my territory   
And all the things I deserve   
For being such a good girl honey   
  


"You have to stop this right now" He demanded of her quietly as he pushed the patio door open and stepped out onto the balcony with a flourish of irritation. Relena's eyes were still weepy as she followed him doggedly. "No Wufei, it's the truth…I want to stay here with you" She responded with equally quiet tones, contrasting greatly to her screams and shaky sobs only moments earlier. His face creased with concern and defeat. "You can't" He croaked painfully as Relena grabbed at his arm. "Daryl's gone, he was arrested, he has life for attempted murder, we don't have to worry about him anymore" Wufei tried in vain to push her grasping hands away. The sky shared Relena's sorrow and began to weep itself. "Why wont you listen to me?" She almost whispered letting him hobble to the railing, watching his every move in agony. He sighed shakily and put his pull weight on to the rail, dropping his stick violently. "Because you don't know what you're saying," the Chinese man huffed. Her silence confirmed that he'd once again slashed her heart. "I can't love you! I'll hurt you!" He confessed, knowing she would never understand unless he did. The former Princess's eyes were wide in realisation. Wufei had been hurting too, not just physically but…his heart had been in turmoil, as much as hers had. 

  
I love you more than all that's on the planet   
Movin' talkin' walkin' breathing   
You know it's true   
Oh baby it's so funny   
You almost don't believe it   
As every voice is hanging from the silence   
Lamps are hanging from the ceiling   
Like a lady tied to her manners   
I'm tied up to this feeling   
  


Relena took a step towards him, until she stood directly behind him. "How would you hurt me?" She asked very quietly, gaining some of her former composure. He stiffened at her proximity. "I just would, alright?" he snapped, but she didn't flinch this time. "Is this because of Meiran?" Wufei felt his own tears building up and stinging his eyelids. "And my mother," he added, his voice small like a child's. Relena's brow crinkled in confusion. What did his mother have to do with this? What could Wufei have done to hurt his mother? She waited patiently for him to continue, but it was some minutes before he could collect himself. 

"My mother…was murdered, but my father," Relena's breath caught in her throat. "He pushed her down the stairs." His voice was surprisingly calm after the initial struggle to suppress his tears. The rain began to dot Wufei's t-shirt in large drips as though the weather was strengthening through this sorrowful revelation. Relena covered her mouth with her hand and felt her lungs restrict her breathing. "I was just a child when he took her away from me."

The young woman took his arm pleadingly. "Wufei, it wasn't your fault" He looked at her sadly, raindrops making his eyelashes flutter automatically. "Maybe not…but, it's ridiculous, I just feel…" he sighed in exasperated sadness, "It's just that…as I get older…I look more and more like my father and I hate him…I don't want to become him" 

  
Underneath your clothes   
There's an endless story   
There's the man I chose   
There's my territory   
And all the things I deserve   
For being such a good girl honey   
  


Relena's heart swelled in pity. How could he blame himself for this? His father's deeds had nothing to do with him, how could he feel this way. She smiled sadly and leant on the rail next to him, her own skin sticky with the cold rain. "My mother died too, and I lost two fathers" The tone of her voice was resigned and understanding "But I don't blame myself." Wufei looked at her properly, feeling himself unburdened. She met his gaze and became very serious. "You shouldn't blame yourself either. You cared about Meiran and she cared about you, that's why she did what she did…that's why you did what you did for me…and that's why I'm doing what I'm doing for you"

There was reason in her words. There was hope and opportunity. There was freedom and understanding. He kept her gaze as the skies cracked open in thunderous celebration and the rain pelted like bullets on them, plastering their hair against their skin. Finally he could reach out and touch her: he could hold her in his arms: and he could kiss her sweet lips, without feeling this heavy sickness in his heart. He could finally lay his demons to rest. Both their pulses raced and breathing increased as the chill from the rain penetrated through their clothing and skin. Relena smiled softly stepping towards the tall dark haired man. He reached out a hand tenderly and brushed her wet bangs away from her forehead. She in return let her arms slip around her neck and press against his sopping t-shirt. She could feel the warmth of his bare back as the material stuck to his skin. His soft breaths warmed her freezing cheek as his lips found hers for only the second time. She bunched the material beneath her fingers and stood on her toes. Awkwardly, but not clumsily his arms encircled her small frame and he tasted her familiar sweet flavour. Damp flesh moved against hot and unrelenting skin and slowly they began to heal one another scars. The finality of a realised dream was expressed through a slow intense release. The rain pounded harder, but nothing could dowse the flame which burnt within them both.

  
Underneath your clothes   
There's the man I chose   
There's my territory   
And all the things I deserve   
For being such a good girl honey


	16. Lullaby epilogue

AN: Well people…this is the very last chapter. I'm afraid I can't stretch this story out any further. It's been great fun and it's been wonderful to read all of your reviews, they really have inspired me to keep writing this fic. Finishing this makes me feel really sad because I worked hard on it and it's one of the few ideas that I've been fond of that I've actually been able to finish. Thanks once again for all your support, and I'm open to any suggestions on how to create a sequel or on any ideas which I could develop into a story. God bless you all ^_^ Yamcha's Big pants (Kirsty-chan) Chapter 16 – Epilogue 

__

_Hush my love now don't you cry_

_Everything will be all right_

Close your eyes and drift in dream 

_Rest in peaceful sleep_

The young woman opened her eyes sleepily. Beautiful pale blue moonlight streamed gracefully through the open window and cast long shadows across the room. Outside crickets and other night creatures played their enchanting natural lullabies quietly, creating a rich tapestry of life. The night was her favourite time of day. It was so still and quiet and time itself seemed to stop and relax. The world forgot its worries and was carried away in a canopy of sleeps. So calm, so quiet. The only noise disturbing the tranquillity was her own breathing…and that of her partner's. 

Relena Dorlain Peacecraft Chang shifted her head slightly on the silky pillow to look at the man beside her. His face was mere inches away from hers. His eyes were closed in peaceful slumber and his eyelashes cast long dark shadows onto his cheeks. The long mane of jet hair spun out across his pillow and reached over to her side, gently enticing her to him. His muscular frame was hidden beneath the bed sheet, but one shoulder protruded as he lay on his side. It was rounded but sinewy, and smooth as marble. Its golden brown colour was darkened by the strange glint of the moonlight and made him look like a sculpture frozen and beautiful. Wufei sighed silently in his sleep, this only evident by the deepened rising and falling of his frame. Relena's lips curled into a small shy smile. His hand reached out in sleep and rested upon her pillow; the fingers slender, graceful and mild and oh so familiar. 

_If there's one thing I hope I've shown you_

_If there's one thing I hope I've shown you_

_Hope I've shown you_

_Just give love to all_

_Just give love to all _

The two years that she had lived with him had been like a dream Relena had never dreamt. All of her life she had had stability, security and above all else, love. Until she had met the marron haired Gundam pilot named Yuy however. She had remained strong ever since, fighting against the oppressors of peace, healing her brother, dealing with Mariamaia, her career and her engagement, she had stayed strong. That was until that stubborn, arrogant and proud enigma of a man had stepped into her life again. The chauvinist, the Gundam Pilot, the Martial artist, the Preventer, the husband, lover and friend. He was everything, he was her all. He made the day bright and the night like this; wondrous and peaceful. He had come and taken all of that worry and pressure away from her. Which isn't to say that they never argued, or things never got on top of them, they often quarrelled, but that was the people that they were. He worried about her too much and she in turn didn't want to burden him. But neither were perfect, and neither professed to be, so it was. A slow and painful road to becoming the people they wanted to be. 

Relena gently took his hand in hers. It was warm and firm and strong and soft all at once. It comforted and cajoled her, simply because it belong to him. Even now as she held it against her cheek, she couldn't help but feel her heart flutter at his touch. Small drops of salted water squeezed out from the corners of her eyes. He was so precious and so perfect for her that it made her fearful to let go of him. Smiling gingerly she pulled his hand beneath the covers and against her stomach. His eyelids fluttered slightly. Watching every twitch of his features, Relena lay quietly. He finally opened his eyes tiredly and it took a few moments for them o focus and rest upon his wife's face. He smiled softly, not upset in the least to be awakened in the middle of the night to such a beautiful sight. He let his gaze wander down to the source of heat that warmed his hand. 

_My love in my arms tight_

_Everyday you give me light_

_As I drift off to your world _

_Rest in peaceful sleep_

"It's kicking…" He stated quietly, in a hushed sense of wonder. Relena nodded gently, still intent on her husband's face. His lips parted and let an astonished breath pass between them. It still amazed him to think that he was going to be a father. It amazed him that this golden haired goddess was his forever and she was carrying his child, a tiny bundle inside of her. He leant up on an elbow, making his long black tresses tumble down over his shoulder. Never moving his hand away from its resting place, he frowned down at her. 

"Relena, it's kicking…"

He sounded worried and reserved. Relena's faced crinkled slightly as she leant up to be beside him. She placed a hand over his. "Wufei…it's alive…inside of me" He stared down at her swollen stomach, covered only by the thin layer of her slip. Her hand squeezed his reassuringly. The Chinese man took her face and stared at her intently. She was so incredibly beautiful, a sight to be held. His lips gently stroked hers with a fondness that only a husband and wife could share. She opened her eyes slowly, still tasting his exotic flavour that had become so common to her. Wufei stroked her cheek with the side of his thumb, admiring every curve and contour and let his eyes stroll over her pearly skin, tainted blue in the moonlight. Such an ethereal angel, so pure, so innocent and so strong. 

Sighing quietly, he laid back down adjusting himself as she placed herself in his arms. Settling down Wufei placed his hand over the small lump on his wife's petite belly. She wriggled into comfort and was content against his powder-soft firm skin. "Good night Relena" He said huskily… to which she corrected "Mrs Chang"

_If there's one thing I know you've shown me_

_If there's one thing I know you've shown me_

_Know you've shown me_

_Just give love to all_

Let's give love to all 

**_The End_**


End file.
